Whims of Fate
by Aquatic-Idealist
Summary: Bryce, Gawain, and Tauroneo, three friends who lived lives of pain and suffering on the battlefield. Though they had many bitter memories, they remained friends all the while. This is their story.
1. Bittersweet Memories

NOTICE: I've found this to be a problem, but I won't be mean about it like the magebear. Whims of Fate is a COMPLETED fanfic. That means that alerting it is in vain.

Otherwise, please enjoy!

Fire Emblem: Whims of Fate

"This Faithful Day" (Lyrics written by AquaticIdealist)

"It's time, it's time to sit and cry

Remembering... this faithful day.

This war, it's been a wretched war

My friends, are dead and gone.

My lord, he is a gracious lord

Rewards, piled high and deep.

But, ah! The screams and blood and pain

I try... Try to forget.

The years, the years fly by and fast

My beard... grows ever white.

Now I, I come to sit and cry

Remembering... this faith-ful day!"

--------------------------------

Chapter 1: Bittersweet Memories

"Ah, blood. It's quite a common sight here in battle. Yet, I lost that sense of fear years ago."

"Have I ruined myself? Have I become a monster rather than a man? I do not know anymore."

A greybeard sat in the courtyard of a fabulous castle. He wore a heavy and thick suit of white armor, and carried a long spear in his hand with a purple ribbon attached to the end. He had a sword sheathed on his side. (1) The man had a heavy beard and a grey mustache that his hand stroked from time to time. He was staring intently at a dead body before him. The corpse was wearing a suit of black armor, and was slouched over, as though the deceased man had collapsed from exhaustion before his death. The deceased man had distinctly red hair, a red mustache, and a large red goatee. He carried a long spear of his own in his hand, but his lifeless body tightly held on to the spear, making it difficult to retrieve.

All around the pair, more bodies were piled up, and the green grass that was growing around them was stained with crimson blood. There had been an epic battle here; one that determined the fate of a nation.

A year ago, a nation known as Daein mounted an attack on the nation of Crimea, destroying it entirely. The sole survivor of the Crimean royal family, Princess Elincia, hired a small band of mercenaries to escort her out of Crimea. After a year of gathering comrades and diplomatic posturings with other, more powerful nations, Elincia had gathered an army strong enough to invade and defeat the nation of Daein itself. But, the King of Daein, Ashnard, still occupied the fallen nation of Crimea. Elincia, along with General Ike, the leader of the Mercenaries and Elincia's most trusted assistant, engaged Ashnard once and for all in the Royal Palace of Crimea, Crimea Castle, and it was here that the battle took place.

Now that the battle was finally over, many of the victorious warriors of Crimea participated in a victory party in which they could drink away the pain of battle and celebrate the restoration of their nation.

But this old man did not wish to join them. He was formerly one of Daein's top generals, but had joined the Crimean army because he was disgusted with the tyranny and cruelty of Ashnard. Now that Ashnard was dead, and the battle was over, the old man walked among the dead hordes of Daein soldiers, and mourned for each of them. The old man's name was General Tauroneo!

"Bryce..." Tauroneo groaned as he stared at the dead body in front of him. "Bryce... Old friend, why did you stay with Ashnard? Why did you insist on betraying the honor and dignity you once had as a noble Steadfast Rider? You told me that you were changeless, that your loyalty was unwavering, but what you perceived as loyalty was not loyalty at all: it was cowardice! (2) You were too afraid to leave Ashnard's side, too afraid to fight as an honorable knight of Daein against he who would oppress our nation! And now, now you are dead. Now, I am alone. Gawain is dead, and his son was responsible for your death. Now that the blood is beginning to dry, I wonder how I can go on, knowing that I have 'betrayed' Daein, without either of you to help console and guide me to do what is right..." Tauroneo closed his eyes, and heaved a deep sigh.

"Tauroneo..." A voice spoke from behind him.

"Ike?" Tauroneo turned and glanced at the young man standing before him.

General Ike was a boy of eighteen. Technically, he was a man, but he was very much a boy, still, even after he had witnessed his father's death, even though he had killed more than 90 people to save his nation of Crimea, he was a boy. Even though Ike single-handedly murdered one of his father's closest friends, he was still a boy.

"General, you were one of my father's old friends, were you not? When I fought him, General Bryce there remarked that I had a strong resemblance to my father. Before his death, Father never told me much about his past. Since you claim to be a former close friend of his, I'd like to know everything you remember about him. I know it may be hard for you, and you might have some painful flashbacks, but, please, tell me everything you know about Greil, or, Gawain, as you knew him." Ike spoke with sincerity.

Tauroneo smiled at the boy, but his heart was full of hesitation. "What do I tell this boy? What do I say to him about Gawain, one of the greatest men I knew? How do I describe my sworn brother to a lad who knows so little about his past? Still, it is my duty as Gawain's brother to tell his son about him to the best of my ability." Tauroneo thought. He cleared his throat and began...

--------------------------------

Footnotes:

1. Yes, I know that Tauroneo's armor is lavender, or a light shade of violet, but that color does not seem right for a General like Tauroneo. I feel that white armor would be better. Just imagine:

Enemy soldier: "AAAHHH!!!! THE GLARE! MY EYES! THEY BURN!"

Tauroneo: (Lances soldier) Hah, I knew that this armor had more uses than one!

Exactly...

2. If Tauroneo fights Bryce in the final chapter, they will have a special conversation in which (unlike every single other Daein General) Bryce seems to not blame Tauroneo for siding with Crimea. Instead, Bryce says that Greil might have inspired Tauroneo to do it. Tauroneo then asks Bryce why Bryce wants to stay with Daein when Bryce himself knows how evil and horrible Ashnard really is (and how corrupted the current situation of Daein is), and Bryce replies that "some men can change, Tauroneo, others cannot. I am of the latter type. There is no other reason." (Intelligent Systems, Chapter 29, Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance).

--------------------------------

Please read and review.


	2. The Mysterious Boy

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Boy

"C'mon, Bryce. You can do much better than that!"

"Urg... Sorry, Tauroneo, I'm not strong enough."

Two adolescent boys were play fighting with wooden toy swords and dull sticks. Both looked around the age of thirteen or fourteen. One had small strands of black hair growing on his chin. The other was growing a small red mustache.

The boy with the tiny beard laughed playfully: "Bryce, how do you expect to join the academy if you aren't going to push yourself?"

Bryce, the boy with the red mustache, sighed: "Tauroneo, only the strong fighters all over the nation have the right to go to the academy, and only the truly gifted have the right to pass. I am a scrawny, weak lad with no gifts, so it's totally out of my league. In reality, we're basically training here for your sake."

Tauroneo gave Bryce a hard rap on the head with his stick. "No, Bryce, stop thinking like that! Your father was a great General, and you will be one too. Make your family proud! Like you, I also have a family that has fought long and hard for the security of Daein. My father, and my grandfather, and my great grandfather, and all the generations of men before me have fought for this country, and I plan to join them. Your dad did the same: he also fought for this nation. Why don't you uphold your father's honor and join me at the academy? Why do you let yourself think that you are weak and pathetic? Pull it together, Bryce! You can make it!" Tauroneo tried to rally his friend.

"No, he can't. And neither can you, pathetic whelp!" A voice shouted. A horseman came riding into view. The teenage rider was wearing leather armor, and had golden blonde hair that was quite long. The rider was holding a Steel Lance. The blond haired teen twirled this lance and laughed: "Think you can live up to your father's glory? Think again. Tauroneo, you're wasting your time on that shrimp. Then again, you're not much yourself. Both of you would be wastes that would easily be kicked out of the academy. Kiss that dream goodbye!"

Tauroneo gritted his teeth: "Michael... I'll pummel your sorry little... And force you to keep silent when us grownups are talking!"

Michael sneered: "How rude! But you're not the one I seek. Bryce! Show me what you've got!"

Bryce had a trickle of sweat go down his spine. But even though he was afraid, the boy grabbed his stick and charged at Michael. Michael's own lance efficiently knocked the stick aside. When Bryce tried to thrust again, Michael's lance broke the stick. "Idiot! Steel will always triumph over wood. You can't stop me!" Michael laughed as he swung his lance at Bryce's head.

But before Michael could finish the blow, Tauroneo charged forward and knocked his friend on the ground, and the lance flew harmlessly over Bryce. "Ah, attacking your friend to protect him, how paradoxical, but I guess it was the only way to defend him against my lance. So, Tauroneo, now do you realize how pathetic Bryce is? Need I show you how pathetic you are?" Michael laughed.

Tauroneo picked up his stick. "I won't be beaten so easily!" He growled.

"No? Well, let's see about that!" Michael readied his lance as well.

Michael went for a thrust, but Tauroneo dodged Michael's attack. Tauroneo took the opportunity to stab Michael right on the chest with his stick. Michael's eyes widened, but he quickly caught Tauroneo in the armpit with his lance. Tauroneo shouted and fell back. As Michael thrust again, Tauroneo lept to the side to avoid the blow, and speared Michael in the side. It was Michael's turn to howl in pain, but the teen readied his lance. However, before Michael could strike Tauroneo...

"Hey, Coward! Pick on someone with a weapon like yours!" Another voice shouted.

This time, neither Tauroneo, nor Bryce, nor Michael recognized that voice.

A young lad entered the scene. He looked around the same age as Tauroneo, but his hair was a dirty blonde, and he also carried a wooden toy sword on his side. What set him apart from Tauroneo and Bryce was that, unlike them, he also carried a metal weapon: an Iron Axe.

"Ah, steel against iron. That's a much more refreshing fight than steel against wood. Very well, I claim victory, runt, since you were barely able to hit me, yet I stabbed you in the armpit. Now, I'll go take on this rat and be done with it." Michael gave an arrogant laugh as he rode towards the new boy.

The new boy lifted his axe, and as Michael rode towards him, the new boy waited for the right moment, then swung the axe at the lance. Miraculously, the Iron Axe cleaved the Steel Lance in twain, and Michael stared in shock as his lance fell to the ground in two pieces.

"Give up?" The new boy laughed.

"How did you do that?..." Michael stared at him, his eyes wide with both fear and interest.

"Why should I tell scum like you about my skills? You run around thinking that you have skills, so you attack perfectly good people to show you how great your 'skills' are. Well, now I guess you know your place. Get out of my sight before I ram this axe into places you wouldn't want them to be!" The new boy growled.

Michael, realizing that he was truly beaten, reared his horse and fled the scene.

"Are you all right?" The new boy chuckled as he approached Tauroneo.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for your help. I'm Tauroneo, and my friend here is Bryce." Tauroneo smiled.

"The name's Gawain, and I should be thanking you." Gawain smiled back.

"Me? Why?" Tauroneo was quite surprised.

"Heh, well, because you let me beat him. I was watching your fight from a distance. You would have defeated him eventually, because you were too swift for his heavy Steel Lance. The guy was too certain of his own abilities. Even though you had a stick that would have easily been broken by his lance, your skill with the weapon allowed you to continuously stab and attack him without him being able to land enough shots on you to take you down. Eventually, he would have begged you for mercy. You just let me finish him earlier." Gawain laughed.

"Well, thanks..." Tauroneo was quite surprised. No one had complimented him on his skills before. Tauroneo felt quite flattered, but also felt that he didn't deserve such praise. "Hey, Gawain, you were really skilled with that axe. You cut his lance in half, even though Iron is weaker against Steel. That was amazing!" Tauroneo praised Gawain.

Gawain chuckled: "No need to praise me for something like that! You'll learn the trick eventually, I'm sure. Anyways, your skill with the lance is impressive. You wielded that stick so professionally. I'd say that it's on par with my axe skills. You could easily break swords or knock them out of your opponent's hands with an Iron Lance if you manage to get one. Say, why don't you and I train? I need to polish up on my swordsmanship."

"So do I. Hey, do you plan to go to the academy, too?" Tauroneo asked.

"Yeah. You don't think I train with my axe just for show, do ya?" Gawain smiled.

"Heh, well, yeah, Bryce and I have been training for a while, and you'd be able to teach us a lot." Tauroneo spoke.

"Sure, I'll train with you guys. And maybe we can help Bryce a bit. Those strikes of his had more potential than he realizes, and we could coach him to become qualified for the academy, couldn't we? But anyways, we need lots of work, too, but I'm sure that all three of us can catch up soon." Gawain winked and raised his axe.

"Very well. Let's get started." Tauroneo smiled and touched Gawain's axe with his stick.

--------------------------------

Wow, three reviews and 22 hits! I'm quite shocked. I thought that no one really cared about Tauroneo. Perhaps I was wrong?

Anyways, stay tuned for more "ancient history." Hah.


	3. Critical Trials

There's plenty of violence in this chapter, but no blood.

Chapter 3: Critical Trials

Six months after they first met, Tauroneo and Gawain both got their hands on a pair of Iron Swords. They also had an Steel Lance and a Steel Axe on them, respectively. Bryce had an Iron Lance, and was training with a Training Sword. The blade was made of wood, but it looked much more professional than those toys they had been training with months ago.

"Well, Gawain, ready for another round?" Tauroneo laughed as he lifted his Steel Lance.

"Of course. We'll still need to practice more, especially you, Bryce." Gawain lifted his Steel Axe and struck a dramatic fighting pose.

"Thanks to you two, I'm finally able to wield an Iron Lance with ease, but maybe we ought to work on my swordsmanship." Bryce muttered.

"That can be done easily. Come at me, Bryce!" Tauroneo held his Steel Lance.

Bryce charged forward with the Training Sword, and Tauroneo dodged to the side. Tauroneo stabbed forward, but stopped before the tip of his spear touched Bryce's clothes. "1 point for me." Tauroneo muttered grimly.

"Hey, should I be keeping score?" Gawain asked.

"Please, don't!" Bryce moaned.

"Well, maybe not this time, to be fair. Now, Bryce, you can't just expect to get at your opponent from a perfectly vertical angle. Try to come at me swiftly with your blade from whatever angle. If you keep on using one consistent stroke, you might be able to hurt your opponent the first time, and he'll be able to predict your attacks and consistently block them." Tauroneo advised.

"Gah, I'm such an idiot. So, like this?" Bryce came at Tauroneo with an uppercut, and when the other boy dodged the attack, Bryce followed up with a side slash, and nearly cut Tauroneo's clothes.

"Ah, nice! You're getting the hang of this! I guess you don't really want to hurt anyone. To tell the truth, neither do Gawain and I, but in war, you're going to have to kill people. That's just how it works. We all wish that we could talk it out and get the enemy to surrender or ally with us, but life doesn't work that way." Tauroneo nodded.

Bryce smiled: "Soon, I'll be able to enter the academy with you guys!"

"Right you are!" Gawain laughed. "Now, are you ready, Bryce? Here I come!" Gawain spoke as he charged at Bryce with his Steel Axe.

--------------------------------

Finally, a year after they met, Bryce, Gawain, and Tauroneo were all ready for the preliminary examinations for the Daein Military Academy. Bryce and Tauroneo registered as primarily lance wielders, with the ability to use swords. Gawain registered as a skillful axe user who could also use swords.

To begin their training, the three teens had to prove themselves against several instructors of the academy. The first to start fighting was Gawain.

Tauroneo and Bryce watched uneasily as Gawain stepped forward, holding an Iron Sword, with his Steel Axe attached to his back. The instructor readied an Iron Lance, with a Steel Sword equipped to him.

"It looks like they're using the Trinity of Weapons strategy to see how strong Gawain really is. I hope that Gawain is ready for this..." Bryce muttered.

"Well, knowing Gawain, he should definitely be ready. He's had so much practice with that axe, and his swordsmanship has been well polished, thanks to both of us." Tauroneo nodded.

The instructor charged forward with the Iron Lance, and Gawain lept to the side with his Iron Sword. As the Instructor approached, Gawain got up close and slashed at him. The instructor nodded in approval, but swung the lance at Gawain in an attempt to either whack or trip him. Gawain, however, jumped, and the lance flew harmlessly under him. The moment the lance was out of the way, Gawain came at the instructor for a second slash. The instructor lept back and stabbed at Gawain with the lance, and Gawain also lept back, out of the lance's range.

The instructor pulled out his Steel Sword, and came at Gawain. Both weapons clashed, but the Iron Sword was at a clear disadvantage. After several whacks, it became quite weak. The instructor heaved the blade and slashed at Gawain with skull-splitting power, but Gawain hastily blocked the blow, and used his weight to push the sword and cause his opponent to stagger back for a few feet. Gawain pulled out his Steel Axe. As the instructor swung the blade and clashed with Gawain, Gawain countered with a powerful blow, and the sword was knocked out of the instructor's hand. The instructor picked up his lance hastily, for he was quite panicked by Gawain's skill, but Gawain already had the Axe at the Instructor's throat.

The instructor smiled, and shouted: "Passed! You, Trainee, are given the rank of Corporal!"

Gawain was quite stunned. This was abrupt, yet he did not wish to complain about its abruptness. Getting the rank of Corporal the moment you walk in the door was quite refreshing. Gawain looked at Tauroneo, and winked. It was Tauroneo's turn to prove himself.

Tauroneo stepped forward with his Steel Lance and his Iron Sword. His opponent carried a Steel Axe and an Iron Lance.

Tauroneo readied his Iron Sword, while the Instructor prepared his Iron Lance.

The Instructor charged at Tauroneo, but Tauroneo, having dealt with Bryce's attacks so many times, instinctively knew that the Instructor wasn't trying to deliver a killing blow, so he held on to his sword with his right hand, and turned his body to the left. The lance flew past him, and Tauroneo grabbed it with his left hand and pulled it behind him. As the instructor was being yanked forward by Tauroneo, the teen attacked his opponent with the Iron Sword in his right hand.

The instructor found himself unable to keep his Iron Lance, so he let go of it and lept back. The instructor grabbed his Steel Axe and prepared himself. Tauroneo began trying to chop the instructor with his Iron Sword, and the two weapons began to clash intensely.

However, Iron is weaker than Steel, so after so many slashes, the Iron Sword became weak. When Tauroneo attacked one last time, the instructor responded with a swipe of the Steel Axe, and the Iron Sword snapped in half.

Tauroneo quickly grabbed his Steel Lance, and lept back. He held on to the Lance as the Instructor charged, but swiftly stabbed forward, making it hard for the instructor to get at him with the Steel Axe. However, the instructor eventually was able to knock the Steel Lance to the side and ran forward. The instructor lifted the axe to smash Tauroneo, but the teen was able to recover fast enough to have his Steel Lance at the instructor's chest when the instructor was about to hack off Tauroneo's shoulder with his Steel Axe.

The instructor pulled back, and spoke: "I would have taken off your arm, even though you would have killed me. However, considering your skill earlier against my spear, and that your sword was broken, which must have made you in a panic, you Pass, and I give you the rank of Private First Class."

"Thank you." Tauroneo nodded as he walked towards Gawain.

"Now you'll have to call me 'sir.'" Gawain chuckled slightly.

Tauroneo nodded, but spoke: "Now we'll have to cheer on Bryce."

"He'll pass, don't worry. Depending on how calm he is, he'll make it to Private. If he's lucky, he might even get your rank..." Gawain glanced at Tauroneo, worried that he might have insulted his friend, but Tauroneo merely nodded. "I hope that Bryce gets the rank he wants." Tauroneo spoke.

Gawain smiled: "Well, now we'll just have to wait and see."

Bryce held his Steel Lance and Iron Sword, shaking all the while. The instructor had the same weapons as Tauroneo's instructor, which supported the theory that they were using the Trinity of Weapons strategy, which stated that Axes have an advantage over Lances, Lances have an advantage over Swords, and Swords have an advantage over Axes, to train new recruits.

Bryce started out with his Steel Lance, and the instructor ran at him with the Steel Axe. Bryce stabbed forward, but the Instructor lept back and knocked the lance aside with the axe. The instructor then closed in, but Bryce quickly drew his Iron Sword with his free hand and blocked the attack. Bryce attacked his instructor with his Iron Sword, but the instructor switched to his Iron Lance.

The instructor stabbed at Bryce, keeping Bryce back, so Bryce took out his Steel Lance and stabbed forward. The two continued fighting in what seemed to be a stalemate.

After some time, the instructor shouted: "Time's up! Boy, if you take too long fighting your opponent, enemy units will arrive, and you'll be outnumbered. You don't want a sniper to be killing you because you failed to kill the enemy General you were dueling with, do you? Yet, you were not defeated, so I Conditionally Pass you. However, you retain the rank of Trainee, but are allowed to attend the Academy and train with your superiors. Good luck."

Bryce shamefacedly looked at Tauroneo and Gawain. "Sorry, guys. I'm not a Private." Bryce sighed.

"Not to worry, Bryce. At least you can attend the academy. Had you failed, you wouldn't have the chance to become an officer. You would have only been able to enlist and start at a lowly trainee. Now, you can become an officer if you work on it, so keep your head up high!" Tauroneo smiled. Gawain nodded and smiled too.

As it turned out, Gawain was the only Corporal that day. Tauroneo was one of three Private First Classes, but the instructors agreed that Tauroneo should be considered the senior to the other two, since he was more skillful than both of them. Bryce was one of forty Trainees who were given the right to attend the Academy. There were eighteen Privates that earned their rank that day as well.

As they began their introduction ceremony, Michael walked over to them. "Well, I started out as a Private this very day. I knew you couldn't make it, Bryce." Michael taunted. "We may be colleagues now, but make one move on Bryce and you'll have Tauroneo lancing your chest and my axe on your neck." Gawain growled. Michael stepped back: "But Tauroneo, I'm quite surprised that you were the best Private First Class today. Maybe they've become more lax in their grading system. Gawain, you made it to Corporal on the first day. I salute you." Michael, who had already achieved the rank of Master Sergeant, saluted Gawain and walked away, ignoring both Tauroneo and Bryce.

"Well, even though he had to ruin our ceremony, we at least can celebrate the fact that all three of us passed." Tauroneo smiled. Bryce beamed and Gawain nodded cheerfully in response. The three teens, quite merry at their personal victories, went to their newly assigned quarters. They had trained hard for this, and now, all three were students of Daein's prestigious Military Academy!

--------------------------------

I hated Shinon as a character. Therefore, I hate Michael...

However, considering that Shinon looked up to Greil, I have decided to show Shinon in the fic later, albiet reluctantly. Shinon will appear when Titania does. And that'll be a while from now.

And so, I bid you adieu for the time being. I won't be able to update for several days due to school, parents, grandparents, and fate. Thus, please read, review, and stay tuned!


	4. Pains and Gains

Finally, an Update!

Warning, there is a slightly horrific situation in this chapter. It was intended to show how much life sucks for soldiers. Other than that, enjoy.

--------------------------------

Chapter 4: Pains and Gains

Camp Hassen lies on the banks of the Atchen River. This camp is affectionately known as "rookie freezer" by the soldiers of the Daein Army. The camp is used for training new Trainees who have passed the entrance "examination" of the Daein Military Academy. It is insanely cold during the entire year, considering that it is in the middle of a tundra.

It was here that Bryce, Gawain, and Tauroneo had to complete their first training exercise. The three friends could hear the groans and curses of their fellow trainees all around them, but all three were determined to complete this mission and eventually become officers. Of course, becoming an officer not only took skill and persistence, but also luck. This was due to the fact that they had Lieutenant Dan as their instructor.

"Maggots!" Lieutenant Dan would roar in the cold, dry air of the glacial Daein plains. The trainees would have to jump out of their tents and appear before the Lieutenant in less than two minutes, or they would lose the "privilege" of sleeping in their tents. During a night of insomnia, Tauroneo had the misfortune of actually watching one of these punishments take place. A fellow trainee who slept in the tent next to theirs had to watch as the Lieutenant and two Sergeants literally ripped the tent apart and burned what was left of it, forcing the trainee to sleep in the cold bitter air, with no shelter whatsoever. The trainee was lucky enough to survive that night, but died of hypothermia the next night. Most trainees would freeze to death in such conditions, since the nights at Camp Hassen were extremely cold.

With such harsh conditions, the trainees were terrified into doing exactly what Lieutenant Dan wanted them to do. Like obedient sheep, they would march in line, bolt up and out of their tents when called, and willingly perform tasks of menial labor in order to survive. They became what Lieutenant Dan wanted them to be: Mindless sheep who would gladly obey orders.

Eventually, after several of their classmates froze to death or died from exhaustion during training, the surviving classmates were each congratulated by Lieutenant Dan. He personally gave each of them a medal, telling them that: "You aren't maggots any more. Now yer flies, and I'll let someone else swat ya to death. My job is over. Now it's up to the Major." The Lieutenant laughed. As he walked away to tend to the new batch of recruits, Gawain and all of his classmates were forced to meet their new instructor: Major Riley.

Riley eyed each trainee carefully, and spoke: "I hope Lieutenant Dan shoved some sense into you. Considering that you all survived his training, I must say that you are now worthy for mine. Mark my words: few of you will survive this day. Yes, you may be shocked. You might have assumed that you'll be getting a high rank just because you had the incentive to turn yourself from the spawn of society's throwaways to become a person of value, but I must inform you that you were deluding yourself from the start. Do you have any idea how many people apply to the Academy? Do you know how many of you are strong enough to beat our instructors or pass? Many pass, but they pass because they were trained in brute strength. Those who fail become our infantry. Those who pass must be killed if they are unworthy to be officers, because they'd rebel against us if we were to make them common soldiers. That's right: your lives have no value. You must understand that your lives are no longer yours: they're Daein's. Your lives belong to our nation, not to your families. With that in mind, I will train you. I will help you become great if you are worthy. I will make you into feared men that no one will dare despise. I've seen firsthand the son of a drunkard become one of our top Generals. I've also seen the son of one of our noblemen stripped of his dignity and made into a simple infantry unit. You must earn your glory, no matter who you are. Only those who are worthy have the right to be officers. Now, prove yourselves!"

With that said, the class began its first assignment: to fend off 30 Feral Ones who had been released from their cages and unleashed upon the camp. The class quickly rushed to the camp, which they found under heavy siege by the Feral Ones. Only a small number of infantry Privates were at the Camp, all the officers had been evacuated before the cages were opened. Now, the class had never seen beast men, or laguz, before, let alone Feral Ones, so many of them were terrified by the "tigers" and "panthers" (Feral tigers and cats) who were causing this havoc. Each member of the class readied his weapon for the coming onslaught...

The Feral Ones came at them with a vengeance. Confused and enraged by their plight, these former laguz who would have been docile and, frankly, a little timid on seeing them, were instead bloodthirsty monsters who abruptly pounced upon the inexperienced and terrified students.

After seeing how so many of their classmates were butchered, Gawain began to doubt the glory and prestige that came from being a General. "How many have died fighting for some meaningless rank? Such people are posthumously deemed unworthy, yet they died as brave men who simply had fate turn against them. Is it worth it for us to try to become Generals and lose so much along the way?" Gawain muttered.

Bryce was silent, for he too had doubts, but Tauroneo answered Gawain: "Only recently have such atrocities been committed. Daein is at war with Begnion, and these hawks who run the Daein army are trying to make their officers into monsters rather than men. That is why they have sent these beasts to try to force us to throw away our humanity and become just like them. As long as we remember that we are human beings, and that the foes we face are human as well, we will not become what they want us to become. The only way we can change the Daein Army is by reaching its highest ranks, for no one would listen to a trio of trainees who deserted from the army as soon as they could. We're going to have to grit our teeth and bear this filth until we become the highest of Generals. Then, and only then can we save our national army and make it the proud army of Daein. Only then can we change the fate of those brave men..."

Gawain and Bryce nodded, for they began to realize what they had to do. The three immediately ended their talk and joined in the hunting of the Feral Ones, and once the camp was cleared, Major Riley congratulated the survivors:

"Good, very good. You survived this test, and I give you all the rank of Corporal. In the case of Corporal Gawain and PFC Tauroneo, as well as the other students who received a higher rank than 'Private' or 'Trainee' during the examination, I give Gawain the rank of Lieutenant, and all former PFC's the rank of Sargent. I hope you are pleased with your new ranks, and I ask that you continue working hard for our national army. Begnion is the enemy, and we must be prepared to meet our foes head on and crush them. Now, good officers, your actual training has just begun..."

For the next year, Riley put the students through rigorous military exercises. Each student realized the pain and toil that was required for them to be officers in such a brutal army. However, this made all of the students much more adept at their job: to kill. As each boy slowly turned from idealistic youth to bloodthirsty slayer, the situation became more and more urgent. Begnion had doubled its efforts to defeat Daein in the war, and the Daein veterans who had only recently been aloud to return home were called to arms again, for 20,000 Begnion troops had been mobilized and were heading for Tor Garen. Immediately, Riley called upon the many young soldiers he was training. He told them that their training was over. By now, most of these students had already been promoted beyond the rank of Master Sargent, except for Bryce. Tauroneo, now a First Lieutenant, and Gawain, now a Commander, were both sent to the field along with Bryce with one mission: to repel the Begnion invasion by any means, even if it meant killing innocent lives in order to do so.

--------------------------------

Elena will appear next chapter, along with several of the characters I mentioned in my updated profile.

Please read and review.


	5. The First Trial

Chapter 5: The First Trial

"Do you hear that, men? That is the sound of the Daein traitors that dare challenge us to face them! We will destroy them tonight!" General Bartholomew growled as his legion of Begnion soldiers marched towards the Daein pass at Tor Garen. The Apostle deployed two legions of Begnion soldiers to attack Daein. One was under the command of Bartholomew. The other was controlled by Duke Oliver of the Senate. After all, Oliver was a necessity for the Begnion army. His vast wealth was quite useful for purchasing the most advanced weaponry of the age. Begnion, being the largest and most wealthy nation, needed a glorious army to fit it. With Oliver, such a glorious army had the potential to be created.

Commander Gawain and Lieutenant Tauroneo were sitting in a tall watchtower at the southernmost command post, overlooking the road that led to base. "They say that 20,000 will lay siege to us tonight. Do you have any idea how we might be able to stop them?" Gawain muttered as he stared at the road. "Well... We do have around 4,000 soldiers at this post. Perhaps we could... Hmn..." Tauroneo began to ponder as he descended the watchtower. The young man began to poke at the ground with his spear. "Gawain!" He shouted above him. "Give me 2500 men and we'll try to make pitfalls. Granted, they won't be very large, but they'll be sufficient to stall the enemy advance. Our allied troops can then ambush them from the north, west, and east, and the enemy, being almost completely surrounded, will be forced to escape out of fear. We will be victorious." Tauroneo cried.

Gawain decided to follow the plan, and the Daein troops went to work. Soon, several pitfalls large enough to swallow dozens of men were eagerly waiting for the Begnion army. Tauroneo also advised Gawain to place several archers and snipers in hiding in the undergrowth of the area. With arrows flying at them from several directions, and pitfalls making each step uncertain, the Begnion army would be too scared to mount a successful offensive, and the Daein army would win the battle. Psychological tactics were indeed as powerful as any Calvary unit.

With their traps in place, Gawain evacuated his personnel about three hundred feet away from their former post. After all, he did not want his soldiers to be in the midst of the chaos of the Begnion evacuation. Once all his men had relocated, Gawain had them set up their tents and sleep for the night. The Commander stayed awake till dawn, looking hopefully north for the prospect of reinforcements.

Reinforcements came, 8,750 strong, under the command of Captain Michael, who disdainfully glanced at Gawain's army. "I have been sent to relieve you, Commander. Headquarters feared that your little militia here was untrained and thus incompetent for this task. I'd advise you to stand down and obey my instructions." Michael sneered.

"We've already set up traps for the enemy, sir, and we were prepared to engage them. Hopefully, with your guidance, we shall win this battle." Gawain tried to act cordial.

The two leaders thus readied their troops. In the meantime, Daein troops from both the left and right flanks were ready to intercept the enemy advance. Tauroneo seemed to have predicted his allies moves perfectly, making him on the same level as Daein's royal strategists! With such a ploy, the Daein army would surely scare the living daylights out of the Begnion army, at the very least.

Meanwhile, Duke Oliver led his army towards the Daein position. "Men, hurry up! We don't want to give the Daein army any more time to hold their breath, right?" He yelled. One of Oliver's officers glared at his commander with contempt. "Speak for yourself, pig." He thought. Oliver was trying to run as fast as he could, but his great bulk strained his muscles, making him move slower than his troops, yet the arrogant sack of lard shouted at his troops to march faster, when he was moving slower than they were!

And so, the Begnion army arrived at the road near the Daein position. Of course, the pitfalls were there to greet them. Dozens of troops fell through the holes, shocking the Begnion army. "We came this far just to get skewered by some sharp wooden sticks at the bottom of a pit?" One Begnion soldier groaned. "Stop your whining, men! These fools are treacherous and cowardly. Since they are cowards, if we were to strike them head on, we would surely defeat them!" Oliver yelled.

"Where are the cowards you speak of?" Gawain shouted as he lifted his silver axe and charged at the Begnion position. This was the signal Michael needed to rally the entire Daein battalion. Tauroneo and Bryce closed in on Oliver from the east and west, while Gawain rammed into his force from the north. Michael was behind Gawain, rallying the troops. The Begnion soldiers were shocked at Gawain's boldness. His axe didn't help matters for them either. It eagerly hacked away at the Begnion lines, sending a hundred men falling to their deaths. Tauroneo lanced this way and that, taking down at least forty troops before the enemy could counter attack. Bryce was not so lucky, but even he took down at least five before he began to have trouble fighting the disorderly Begnion soldiers.

"This is Duke Oliver of Begnion! Cowards of Daein! You are ordered to surrender immediately!" Oliver yelled. "Rats of Begnion! You ought to know your place! Your army is defeated, yet you insist on our surrender. Let the warriors of Daein show you how pathetic you really are!" Gawain roared back.

The screams and shouts of the warring troops pierced the night sky as the two armies continued to battle. In the thick of the fight, a Knight shouted at Oliver: "Sir! Let me hold off the enemy lines. You must retreat and regroup. We were outwitted, and we've lost this battle, but we will not lose the war. Go now, and stay alive for the Apostle!"

Oliver looked at how swiftly his soldiers were falling before their rowdy opponents. "Very well, defend us, young man. I will leave and come up with an ingenious plan. We'll let these Daein dogs have a bone of their own tonight." Oliver nodded as he mounted a horse (poor animal) and rode off.

As Oliver and his men retreated, Gawain thought it prudent to pursue. However, as Gawain ran forward, the knight stood before him with a sword. "I am sorry, Commander, but you cannot pass. I'll have to kill you." He swung his sword and struck a dramatic pose.

"And who might you be?" Gawain asked with a raised eyebrow. "I am Sir Isaac of Liechtenstein! I strangled a tiger with my bear hands!" Isaac replied as he raised his sword. Gawain laughed: "I don't believe you. You're much too scrawny to do something like that. Strangling a tiger would take a lot of muscle, and by the looks of you, you don't seem nearly as fit. I'll make you fall flat on your face. Have at you!"

Metal clanged against metal as the two warriors fought. "Does Gawain always have to take risks?" Bryce asked Tauroneo. The bearded youth failed to answer. "That axe is already at a disadvantage. What is Gawain trying to prove? Why won't he use swords?" Bryce asked again.

"I think Gawain is a little proud, but considering his record, and the fact that he was barely hurt in that last battle, I think he deserves some of that pride." Tauroneo replied. Bryce shook his head: "But what if that pride costs him his own life?" "That is very likely to happen, but there's nothing we can do about it, right?" Tauroneo glanced at his red-haired friend.

Isaac lifted his blade and swung it downward at Gawain's head, but Gawain used the head of his axe to block the cut. Gawain used his axe like a lever and lifted the blade upwards. It flew out of Isaac's hands and landed in the dust. Gawain swung his axe again... And decapitated the unfortunate Isaac.

Bryce winced at the scene, but Tauroneo remained solemn. As Gawain began to approach the two, Bryce scolded him: "You were lucky this time. You could have been killed! That axe was already at a disadvantage. You could forfeit your own life! Don't you realize that?!" "I'm sure I'll be fine, as long as you two are watching my back." Gawain smiled and walked away. Tauroneo gave Bryce a look that clearly said: "I told you so."

General Bartholomew met Oliver a few miles south of Gawain's position. "General, I failed. There was an enemy soldier, his name was Gawain, I believe. The man killed a hundred troops alone. My riders tell me that the warrior who challenged him and helped me escape, Isaac, was butchered by him as well. We cannot hope to face Gawain now. We must retreat." Oliver sighed. Bartholomew rolled his eyes at Oliver. "Very well, sir. I can't afford to lose any more men, or the Apostle Misaha will have my head." Bartholomew sighed as he marched south with his men.

"Sir, now is the best time to strike the Begnion borderlands!" Gawain spoke cheerfully. "Lieutenant Ashnard was sent by headquarters to strike the lands south of us. There's no need for us to get involved." Michael yawned. "But sir...!" Gawain was cut off by Michael. "There are no alternatives, Commander, and I outrank you. Be quiet and stand back. I'm the leader here, and what I say is practically law. Got it?" Michael sneered. "Yes, sir." Gawain stared at the ground.

As Michael slept that night, Gawain began to wake his troops. "Guys, think of the glories we will have as we strike the Begnion army when it is still recovering from that defeat! We will keep those foes from attack Daein, and Daein will be safe. Your familes will be safe. Don't you understand?" Gawain spoke. Many soldiers cheered and were eager to join him. Tauroneo and Bryce glared at him with their arms crossed. "What about you two? Guys? Aren't you going to aid me?" Gawain asked.

"It depends on whether you will wrongfully hurt innocents or not, Gawain. We cannot allow the Daein army to look like filth as it attacks towns for its own security. Civilians do not deserve to die, nor do soldiers, in a sense, but in war, soldiers must die, but citizens should not. Thus, will you make sure that the lives of the Begnion civilians will be kept intact?" Tauroneo asked. "I will, and if I make some major blunder, I have you to show me the right way." Gawain smiled. Tauroneo continued to glare at him. "Very well, but do not assume that I enjoy standing by you in this endeavor." Tauroneo replied. Gawain knew he was joking by the faint smile on Tauroneo's face.

Bryce glared at the two of them. "What do you think you're doing? We'll be court marshaled!" Bryce panicked. "Think of it as traveling on business. I've never been out of Daein before." Tauroneo tried to calm him. "No! We can't afford to get fired!" Bryce protested. "We won't." Gawain tried to reassure him. "You can't be sure of that!" Bryce stammered. "Then you can stay here, but please don't tell Michael where we went." Tauroneo nodded as Gawain's army began to march away. "You... You idiots... I'm going with you!" Bryce sighed as he quickly packed his things.

The three friends continued quarreling as Gawain's army marched to the Begnion town of Corsola. Fort Deatrix was near Corsola, and its commander was a subordinate of Bartholomew. "Sir, we've spotted Commander Gawain and several other Daein troops heading for Corsola!" One of the soldiers stationed at the fort reported.

"Gawain? The commander Gawain?! All units, prepare to burn the town. We cannot afford to give them any supplies. We won't be able to defeat Gawain head on, but we can starve his army and crush him later!" The enemy commander began to smile.

Tauroneo began to sniff the air as the Daein battalion neared Corsola. "I smell smoke..." He spoke aloud.

"Yeah, and there's a flying... Wait, I do too!" Gawain was about to joke around, but the situation was much too serious for that. "Commander! The city is ablaze!" One of Gawain's scouts reported.

"Then we've got to save the city. What are you waiting for, men? Let's go!" Gawain shouted. The Daein battalion rushed to the aid of an enemy town.

As Gawain's army began to evacuate survivors, Tauroneo was asked to do some reconnisance in the area. Gawain had to know who caused the fire, and why. After asking some of the rescued townspeople, Tauroneo learned that some soldiers had lit torches and began to burn some of the older, drier wooden homes first. He also learned of the location of Fort Deatrix, and rushed to its position.

At Fort Deatrix, some lagging soldiers were still trying to relocate some supplies. Tauroneo immediately attacked them with about 20 other soldiers. The Begnion warriors were scared to death upon their arrival, and fled, abandoning their goods. Among the goods was a set of battle plans detailing the following scenario: The Begnion army would burn several towns along the way, with the Daein army pursuing them. With the Daein army too focused on chasing its Begnion counterpart, another Begnion legion would attack Daein from the south west. That section of Daein would be lightly guarded, since the nation of Crimea was nearby, and Daein did not expect Begnion to make Crimea alarmed as the empire marched for Daein. The Begnion legion would very likely break past whatever defenses they had to face, and before the Daein army could retreat in time to save its country, Daein would be a province of Begnion.

With this information, Tauroneo realized that he had to return to headquarters. They could not afford to occupy Fort Deatrix. Instead, Tauroneo rushed back to Corsola, where he found Bryce standing outside a cottage. A quarter of the city was burned, yet the fire was contained, and the people of the town could start to recover in peace.

"Bryce, what are you doing here? Where's Gawain?" Tauroneo asked. Bryce looked at Tauroneo, and pointed at the door. "He's in there." He spoke. "What's he doing?" Tauroneo asked. Bryce didn't answer him. Tauroneo was confused, and curious, so he decided to go in and have a look.

Tauroneo found Gawain tending to a wounded girl. She had a bandage wrapped around her chest, and Gawain was sitting by her side. "I never knew Gawain had a love interest..." Tauroneo thought. As he was about to leave, Gawain called to him: "Wait, Tauroneo."

"Elena, I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine." Gawain spoke to the girl. She opened her eyes and looked at the warrior.

"This must have been why you wanted to come here so badly..." Tauroneo muttered.

Gawain blushed slightly, and shook his head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Elena smiled, cocked her head to the right, and closed her eyes for an instant. (1.) Tauroneo was a little stunned. Her smile seemed so genuine, even though he had just met her.

"Likewise..." Was all Tauroneo could say.

"So, Gawain told me all about you. You've helped keep him from doing plenty of stupid things, haven't you?" Elena asked.

"Well, yes... Somewhat..." Tauroneo felt a little awkward. So did Gawain, who shamefully stared at the ground.

"What a relief! You know, I can hardly keep him from running around and causing mischief, yet, with a friend like you watching his back, I'm sure everything will go smoothly." Elena spoke. Even though she was in pain, she seemed pretty cheerful now that she had met Tauroneo.

"Well, yeah, Elena, you're making me... How do you say? Lose face..." Gawain muttered.

Elena winked a little mischievously at him: "Well, you deserve it."

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do."

"I'd better leave before this quarrel gets any worse..." Tauroneo thought.

"Anyways, we're acting like children. We're adults, and we should act our age..." Elena spoke, trying to break the silence. (2.)

"Right..." Now Tauroneo really felt awkward.

"Elena, I don't think it's safe here. The Begnion army might return at any minute. When they've learned that the town has been friendly to Daein soldiers, they'll hurt everyone... Including you..." Gawain spoke.

"Alright, Gawain, Tauroneo, I trust you two. I can leave here without regrets. I have no family, after all." Elena spoke.

"She's an orphan?" Tauroneo whispered.

Gawain nodded: "So am I."

Tauroneo's eyes widened in surprise.

"How rude, you two! What are you talking about?" Elena snarled.

"Tauroneo knows why we're so close." Gawain replied.

"No I... Wait..." Tauroneo instantly shut up.

"Yes, Gawain and I met each other when we were both scurrying for food. We've become siblings, practically. I've begun work as a maid and a nurse, for I learned how to use staves by a kind Priest. I was healing the Begnion troops when a band of escaped laguz slaves attacked this town. For that, they gave me a hefty paycheck, which I split with Gawain." Elena spoke.

"And that's how I got that steel axe, and soon after that, I met you." Gawain told Tauroneo.

"While I stayed here, and continued working on standby, until that corrupt officer ordered the soldiers to burn this city." Elena explained.

"I see..." Tauroneo spoke.

"Yes, well, I could help the Daein army as a healer, I suppose." Elena muttered.

"And I'm sure Gawain will be glad to have you as part of our battalion. Anyways, Gawain, we really should leave." Tauroneo added.

"Alright. Let's move out." Gawain spoke. He slowly helped Elena into a stretcher, and the two carried her out. Bryce had already fetched a wagon for them, and with Gawain watching over Elena, Bryce driving, and Tauroneo helping Bryce navigate, the four quickly reentered the Daein border.

--------------------------------

1. Remember the opening scene where Ike remembers his mother? Where Mist closes her eyes and looks just like the flashback of Elena? Well, Elena closed her eyes the same way in front of Tauroneo. She looks pretty and so sweet with that pose, doesn't she?

2. ZOMG! I've made Elena into a Mary Sue. Sound the alarm!


	6. Infighting

At this point, I was out of ideas for this fic. However, everything changed after a month of brainstorming!

Chapter 6: Infighting

Nevassa is the proud capital of the Kingdom of Daein. Here, the bulk of the Daein army prepared itself for an invasion. King Aeolus of Daein hoped that the Daein army could march to Sienne, defeat the Apostle, and thus claim all of Begnion's lands as its own. Of course, General Danomill, Supreme Commander of the Daein army and one of its Four Riders, planned to defeat Begnion, but not for these reasons.

Unlike the Daein monarchy, the Daein army had its own agenda. Since the previous King entrusted his royal guard to train under the army's wing, the Steadfast Riders, the highest ranking officers in the army, realized that they had the power to do whatever they wished, since they had the blessings of their own King. They threw away the ideals of the Steadfast Riders being noble and honorable men for their own greed. However, the King still had supreme authority over a vast number of their subordinates and over the nation, so the Steadfast Riders could not hope to insult him (or kill him) and get away with it.

Captain Michael realized that Commander Gawain had defied his authority, so he notified his superior, Major Riley. Major Riley personally despised Gawain and his two friends, since the trio did not obey his instructions with the unquestioning loyalty that his other students showed. Major Riley gained the support of Lieutenant Dan, who also hated the trio's attitude. The two men decided to report their findings to the king.

"Your majesty, them three have defied the will of the kingdom. They ran off to Begnion, and thus they must have been Begnion spies. They are traitors." Lieutenant Dan told King Aeolus. (1.) "I want to meet the three of them in person. If they truly are traitors, I'll be able to tell. But you do realize that if they are innocent, you two will be punished for framing them, correct?" Aeolus replied. Riley and Dan were both nervous when they nodded their heads and kneeled before their King.

Thus, the three officers were taken before their king. "Here, Commander Gawain defied Captain Michael's orders and entered Begnion. He has cost the lives of two Daein soldiers and has wasted Daein weapons attacking Fort Deatrix, which he has not occupied. He stole a Daein wagon to transport a Begnion female into our realm. Has he no shame? If he is not a traitor, then he is an incompetent fool who has defied our laws. He must be punished... with death!" Major Riley spoke. "And them other two should have their heads cut off too." Lt. Dan added.

Tauroneo calmly stepped forward, and bowed: "Your majesty, may I present to you this document? Though Commander Gawain had sent his troops inappropriately, he rescued a whole town of Begnion civilians from the Begnion Army. After all, our enemies had burned one of their own cities to discourage us from pursuing it as it retreated. After I attacked Fort Deatrix, I found this document, my liege, and I would like you to take into consideration the advice written therein."

Tauroneo had handed King Aeolus the Begnion plan of retreat in case of a Daein invasion. Aeolus took one look at the document, and laughed aloud. "Had it not been for these three, I would have lost this throne in five days! And you ask me to kill them? I am sorry, Major, but that is the last thing I will do."

Riley began to protest, but the King bade him silent. "Major Riley, you can say all you want about this being a conspiracy, but don't assume that I haven't read your file. You've tormented so many young Daein men, and you ask me to listen to whatever lies you have to say? And you, Lieutenant Dan, you are even worse. You've killed several young men that could have made a name for themselves and helped my kingdom. Do you think I will merely sit here and let you spread your malicious untruths to kill off more people who could help our nation?! Both of you deserve death for your actions, and that is the punishment you shall have. Guards! Off with their heads!" The King shouted.

The guards quickly carried them away, and soon, the three men heard the pleads for mercy and the swish of axes. Their two former tormentors were dead.

"My liege, by doing this, you put yourself in danger. General Danomill will not be pleased, and he is a powerful warrior." Tauroneo was cut off by Aeolus. "I am a ruler without an army. My father, King Aragon, gave the army the right to personally train the royal guard, and, later, he was found dead with a bloody knife in his hands. Everyone assumed it was suicide, but I knew that was a lie. My father was quite happy with his life and his family. Why would he kill himself in such circumstances? The Daein army killed my father, and they have wanted to use me as a puppet for so long. But now, I have people I can trust. Commander Gawain, Lieutenant Tauroneo, Sargent Bryce, I know that you three are not well trained in battle, but I need loyal officers to stand by me in this time of crisis. Will you be willing to help me stop General Danomill from getting what he wants? This may mean that we will have to discard our dreams of conquering Begnion, but I will gladly throw that chance of glory away if it means that Daein will be purified of such a menace. Please, help me mend the many gaping wounds of our nation!" King Aeolus pleaded. Bryce, Gawain, and Tauroneo immediately kneeled before him.

The three men were immediately appointed as Generals. Though Bryce was not very well suited for the role, he was still willing to give his life for the king. Gawain and Tauroneo shared his conviction, and King Aeolus had nothing to fear from them.

Slowly, the rest of the Daein army began to make its choice. Either they stay loyal to King Aeolus and ignore General Danomill's threats, or they join General Danomill and try to overthrow the King. As Gawain tried to recruit as many people as possible, a youthful woman approached their castle. She had a bow slung over her shoulder, and about thirty former Daein soldiers were with her. She walked up to Gawain, smirked and said: "I'd like to recover my former post as First Lieutenant, sir. I am Julia of Talegra province. I have a few troops with me that were part of my former unit. I hear that his majesty is having a problem with the current commanding officers of the Daein national army. I had originally discarded my post and deserted the military because I detested the officers in charge. However, now that there is a chance for reform within our ranks, I am willing to die to ensure that the Daein army becomes the armed force that it promised to be: to protect the people at all costs and ensure our national prosperity, not recklessly assault neighboring nations and terrorize the populace. Will his majesty's troops accept me back into their ranks?"

Gawain glanced at Tauroneo, and spoke to her: "We are two of the newly appointed Steadfast Riders. Since you seem to be quite experienced in warfare, and know much about the former state of affairs, your knowledge will be quite invaluable to us. We welcome you with open arms." Tauroneo nodded. Julia smiled: "Then you can be certain that I will do my very best." Together, the three entered the castle to speak with the King.

Meanwhile, in Tor Garen, General Danomill planned his assault upon the royal palace.

-------------------------------

1. Note: Lieutenant Dan is known for speaking poorly. This is not the way I speak, and his speech is not a typo.

2. I was inspired by the book/movie Romance of the Three Kingdoms and the movie El Cid in writing this chapter. I wanted to portray a king who was wise enough to know that officers who defy some orders are not necessarily traitors. Secondly, I wanted to portray a king who knew exactly what was going on, but because of his corrupt, evil retainers, was powerless to do anything.

Please wait. Come time, there will be an update.


	7. Patriot's Blood

Chapter 7: Patriot's Blood

Slowly, but surely, the Daein royal army began gathering troops at Nevassa. Julie was given the rank of a Steadfast Rider, since the newly regrouped army had few talented officers worthy of the title. Julie had some combat experience, making her more qualified for the role than Bryce. Thus, King Aeolus eagerly honored her with that coveted rank.

But the four Riders had much to fear from their opponents. Many of Daein's finest warriors were of Danomill's flock. Warriors like the young Schaffer, who, at sixteen, had already slaughtered hundreds of men in a handful of engagements. These kinds of brutes were the men Gawain and his fellows had to face.

Gawain, being the strongest warrior in Aeolus's army, thus became their 'Grand Commander' of sorts. With Aeolus's backing, Gawain rigorouly trained his collegues. They mastered several fighting techniques with their weapons that were not taught by the formal Daein military. After all, Gawain was from Begnion, and he had to teach himself how to fight. Gawain did not have the luxury of a Lieutenant to watch over him and sharpen his skills, yet he could single-handly kill any opponent who dared get in his way.

With their tricks up their sleeves, Aeolus's army eagerly awaited the onslaught of Danomill's troops. And, to their luck, they came.

Thousands of men marched upon Nevassa. Such men believed that Danomill would make a far better ruler for Daein than Aeolus. Gawain and his friends had successfully gathered over 7,000 troops, but they were still badly outnumbered. Tauroneo anticipated Danomill's army to be at least 20,000 strong. Yet, even with the odds against them, the warriors of Nevassa were eager to challenge their numerous foes.

Before beseiging the city, Danomill stood before Nevassa's main gate: "Men of Aeolus! I, General Danomill, offer you peace and prosperity. All you must do is turn on this incompetent swine for a ruler and yield the city to me. By no means will your honor be stained. On the contrary, you would have made a prudent decision, and you will all be granted the title 'the Wise.' I am certain that such a request is no matter to be ignored, and I will give you half an hour to make that decision. If you fail to submit by that time, I will hit you with the fine Artillery I have gathered from the four corners of our nation. You will be crushed like flies by my 'swatter.' Prepare to live and submit, or die as fools. I eagerly await your decision." Danomill shouted.

Without hesitation, Gawain stepped forward and yelled over the wall: "We will not eagerly walk into the Lion's mouth, oh treacherous one! You may believe that we are weak, that our only option is to surrender, but you are quite wrong. We shall be the victors here. I must inform you, General Danomill, that we will give you half an hour to consider these terms: Surrender, and declare your loyalty to His Majesty Aeolus, or suffer the painful consequences. I eagerly await YOUR decision."

Danomill laughed, and raised his spear: "FIRE!"

"Everyone, take cover!" Tauroneo yelled. As the warriors of Daein huddled near the walls, they saw huge stones fly over the wall and smash many of the buildings in the city. Even the general populace of Nevassa were enraged into action. Several men and boys drew their machettes and offered to assist the troops. However, Aeolus, believing that the safety of civilians was one of their army's main objectives, asked them to stand down.

When the barrage was over, Danomill ordered battering rams to break into the gates. Tauroneo had the Daein archers place themselves in front of the gates, while the Daein infantry would duck and put their shields in front of them. The Daein calvary readied itself in the streets of the city. The moment Danomill's men succeeded in breaking into a gate, they were greeted by volleys of arrows. Quickly, Danomill's troop numbers were thinned as the soldiers in the front lines were taken down by arrows and the troops farther back in the formation began to panic and retreat, crushing their unwary allies who had no idea what was going on.

As chaos began to take its toll in Danomill's lines, the General angrily ordered his men to regroup. Tauroneo quickly ordered his archers to shoot down at their enemies from the walls, while his infantry units began to hole up in front of the open gates. Meanwhile, Danomill had his troops double their efforts to take the city.

Thus, the carnage began. Danomill's men would charge upon the defending troops, and get cut down by their blades as a result. However, the moment the royal calvary thought their enemy was vulnerable, they rode out to strike Danomill's retreating army. But, Danomill had pikemen waiting in the shadows. Quickly, they thrust their spears and impaled the royal calvary. Without his calvary, Tauroneo was forced to rely on archers and footmen.

Infantry on both sides exchanged blows with sword and axe. Archers from the walls rained arrows down on their counterparts, whose arrows had to fight gravity to hit their targets. Bodies fell on all sides, and Tauroneo knew that, though they dealt their opponents more casualties, they would soon be completely decimated.

Gawain raised his steel axe. He stepped outside of the main gate, even when his comrades were falling all around him. He yelled: "Who dares face me?!" The enemy troops, eager to take down an enemy General, answered his cry and charged at him. With a single swipe, ten men fell apart. Swinging his axe, Gawain quickly turned the tables on his foes. Tauroneo and Bryce, eager to follow up Gawain's successful strike, also rushed out to face the enemy. With three armored generals suddenly advancing upon them, with the leading General having cut down at least thirty of their allies, Danomill's men began to feel quite intimidated.

But Danomill refused to quit. He ordered his best fighter, a man named Rambo, to take down Gawain. Rambo rushed at Gawain with a large axe, and Gawain was quite pleased. He could actually fight someone with skills similar to his own. The two axes clashed wildy, but Rambo's silver axe caused Gawain's steel one to shatter. (1.)

Yet Gawain did not fear death, rather, he nearly embraced it by darting forward and grabbing onto Rambo's own axe. Gawain punched Rambo several times in the face and chest, forcing the latter to drop his axe. But instead of picking up his opponent's axe and decapitating him, Gawain decided to go wrestle Rambo. However, the bulkier warrior was able to beat Gawain pretty badly. However, before Rambo could retrieve his axe, an arrow flew and stabbed through Rambo's neck, taking out Gawain's opponent. Gawain looked for the archer who fired the arrow, and found Julia blushing a little. Gawain was a little annoyed. He met a worthy opponent, yet was unable to kill him.

Danomill stared at Gawain with his mouth agape. Gawain grabbed his axe and walked towards Danomill, but Aeolus ordered him not to kill the General. Aeolus spoke to Danomill: "You have betrayed me, yet you've taught me an important lesson. For that, I will let you live. You will be demoted to the rank of a Warden for a prison reserved for Prisoners of War. I'm sure you'll do a good job, considering you would have been one." Aeolus spoke. Danomill bowed and accepted his new rank.

"Why did you spare him?" Gawain asked. "To be a king, one must know when to kill and when to spare a life. I've made my decision, and if it proves to have been a blunder, I trust that you will set things right." Aeolus nodded.

With the slaughter of Danomill's troops, Gawain earned a new title: 'The Invincible.' With this victory, the rebels quickly surrendered, and, as shortly as the rebellion began, it ended and Daein was once again united. Now, loyalists and seperatists stood side by side to face a common foe: the Begnion Empire.

-------------

1. For those of you who recognize the 'cameo' I put in this fic, I wonder if I'll get sued. 


	8. Urvan

Chapter 8: Urvan 

"It was the first time your father lost a battle..." Tauroneo began.

Night began to take its toll on the barren land in the center of Melior. The air about the castle was stiff and cold, and Ike began to shiver slightly. Though he had experienced worse in Daein, the fact that such coldness had struck Crimea was suprising to him.

"Uncle..." He gasped. "Uncle, the air is frosty now, let us go inside the castle where you can continue your tale..."

Tauroneo was stunned. "Uncle?" He thought. The boy recognized him as an uncle. Even his children in their adulthood were too stern to affectionately call the old general "father." The pang of guilt struck the old man's heart when he realized what he had done to his son's emotions.

"Yes, yes nephew... Yes, we will go inside. This air is quite bitter indeed." Tauroneo sighed. The pair reentered the castle, and after Ike had changed and Tauroneo took off his heavy armor, the old general continued the narrative:

-------------------------

The sun was shining upon the city of Nevassa, and the ashes of last night's skirmish were cooling. General Danomill had surrendered, and the Daein Army had finally recogized King Aeolus as the supreme authority. Now that the situation was much less tense, General Gawain decided to chat with his good friends and collegues, of course, they were none other than Bryce and Tauroneo!

"Tauroneo, don't you feel the need to take a break?"

"Gawain, we've just lifted ourselves from a crisis. The soldiers are still uneasy about the battle yesterday, and King Aeolus will need our help in rallying them again. What makes you think we even have the option for a break?"

"You and your so-called 'responsible nature.' We're people, not gods. Even we need breaks once in a while. Are you sure you're not up for a break?" Gawain repeated.

"Well, Gawain, if we were to inform the king, I'm not sure if it would be such a bad idea." Bryce muttered.

"See, Tauroneo? Even Bryce agrees with me." Gawain laughed.

Tauroneo sighed: "Very well, let's see what His Majesty decides."

The three silently walked along, careful not to disturb the ministers who were sleeping. These lazy 'scholars' apparently needed their beauty sleep in order to run the nation. Of course, Gawain, Bryce, and Tauroneo were in no position to take their place, so they couldn't complain.

Finally, they arrived in Aeolus's throne room. The moment Gawain showed his face in the door, Aeolus asked him: "What have you come to ask me for, Gawain?"

"Your majesty, as Supreme Commander, I feel that I need a break."

"Why, of course you can have one. Are the others coming with you as well? Very well, all Four Riders will be aloud to go home on leave. Because of you, I have a country to run, so you are free to do whatever you wish." Aeolus smiled.

Bryce was lost for words. "Thank you, your majesty..." He sputtered.

"Do not thank me. On the contrary, I should thank you. I am a true ruler now. Power, it is all in my grasp, all thanks to the four of you!" Aeolus laughed. Gawain quickly led the others out of the room.

As the three were walking towards the castle gate, Julia met them. "Well, now that his majesty has given me a break, I have absolutely nothing to do."

"Then why don't you join us?" Gawain asked.

Julia blushed: "I'd be glad to."

Bryce had a pang of jealously on his face, while Tauroneo watched his two friends with amusement.

------------------

A few hours later, Gawain and Julia were chatting merrily, while Bryce was trudging behind. The redhead looked quite miserable, in a way. Tauroneo whistled as he watched Bryce's facial expression slowly turn more and more gloomy.

"So, Gawain, what do you plan to do after Begnion is beaten? Will you settle down?" Julia smiled shyly.

"Yes, I do."

"Really?"

"I have a fiancee."

"Oh?" Julia couldn't hide her dissapointment.

"Her name is Elena. Tauroneo, you met her, didn't you?" Gawain asked.

Tauroneo felt it rude to answer. "Um, yes, I did..." He muttered.

"Isn't she sweet?"

"Why, yes…"

Julia was furious by now. She looked like she wanted to leave. Bryce, seeing her reaction, was strangely pleased.

"But you've been a great friend, Julia. Even though we've known you for so short a time, you feel like, well, family." Tauroneo spoke.

Julia smirked at Tauroneo, but she still had a cold eye on Gawain.

"No matter, we've got a vacation to continue." Gawain laughed.

"Some vacation." Bryce muttered.

"What did you say?!" Gawain spoke in shock.

"You're such a fiend, oh glorious one." Bryce smirked at Gawain.

"Explain this behavior, oh ye of little strength." Gawain snapped.

"Both of you, cease this madness! We're family here, not sworn foes!" Tauroneo growled. Strangely, Julia seemed to be supporting him. She gave both Bryce and Gawain cold glares.

Bryce shied back a little, while Gawain immediately shut his mouth. "Thank you." Julia mouthed silently, while winking at Tauroneo.

"Anyways, let's forget about all of this." Tauroneo sighed.

"Sure." Bryce smiled sweetly. Gawain looked at him disdainfully, and Julia and Tauroneo could only roll their eyes.

At this moment, they heard a shout behind them, and twelved masked men appeared.

"Bandits!" Bryce gasped.

"I'll finish them." Gawain laughed, readying his silver axe.

Tauroneo picked up his silver lance, while Julia readied her silver bow. The two armored generals ran forward and hacked their way through the enemy, while Julia snipped them with her bow.

Bryce, seeing how Julia fought so bravely, began to feel embarrassed and joined the other two men in the fight.

However, Gawain failed to look to his left. An archer wielding a killer bow twirled an arrow and shot at the 'Invincible' warrior. Gawain gave a shout and went down. Tauroneo immediately saw his opponents cheer with glee and rush upon him. "Julia! We'll need more cover fire!" Tauroneo yelled.  
Julia immediately went on rapid fire, taking out several enemy troops. She also turned to the left and fired a swift arrow, taking out the archer who hit Gawain. Bryce and Tauroneo chased off their attackers, and the three friends regrouped around the fallen Gawain.

"I was so careless..." Gawain moaned.

"You're going to be alright." Tauroneo reassured him. Julia nodded frantically.

"Someone help us!" Bryce yelled aloud. Thankfully, Daein soldiers came in hordes to protect their champion.

---------------------

A few weeks later, Gawain was almost fully healed. His armpit was still reeling from the hit, and Julia was constantly by his bedside. Bryce kept a solemn watch at the door of the room, and Tauroneo, well, wasn't exactly around...

Three miles from the infirmary, Tauroneo entered a blacksmith's shop. The owner had his back to the young man, and was polishing a shield. "Tyson." Tauroneo spoke.

"Ah, Tauroneo, haven't seen you around lately. Looks like the lance I made is doing wonders for you." Tyson turned around and smiled.

"You bet. If it weren't for you, I'd be some anonymous corpse in a Daein Seperatist ditch."

"Ah, figured. Someone like you fought for Aeolus and not Danomill, eh? You seemed the type. Congratulations."

"It was all your lance, trust me."

"Ha! Thank you kindly. Now, whatcha here for?" "I'll need you to make me an axe. An axe for champions. I always come to you for weapon forging, because you are the best.

Think you're up for the challenge?" "This is for you? No, wait, you don't use axes..."

"It's for a friend."

"You know, I can't give you any more discounts, or I'd be out of business... Pretty expensive friend you've got there."

"He'll pay it back for me out in the battlefield, trust me."

"You sound like you have faith in the guy. Who might he be?"

"Gawain the Invincible."

"You're kidding!"

"Do you see me bluffing?"

"Ah, the honorable Tauroneo and the invincible Gawain. You'd make the perfect couple."

Tauroneo began to flinch.

"Oh, I was playing with you. You ought to know that."

"With you, one can never be too sure."

"Ha, well, I'll get right on to it... But it'll be expensive, this time. Do you need some repairs on your lance?"

"It's working just like new. Please, could you get that axe ready in a week?"

"You're killing me here, but for you, I'll get it done right away."

"Thank you kindly, friend." Tauroneo smiled and went out the door.

"Wait, you need to make a deposit. Ah, well, meh, he's a loyal customer." Tyson shook his head and went to work.

-------------------

Five days later, Gawain was still resting in bed. Bryce had gone out, and Julia was still sitting by his side. Tauroneo entered the room.

"What have you got there?" Gawain greeted his friend.

"Guess."

"Is that an axe?" Julia asked.

"Made by the very best." Tauroneo smirked.

"It's beautiful!" Julia smiled.

Gawain could not stop staring at it. "I will name it Urvan, for it seems fit to crush bear skulls."

"And I'm glad you like it. I had a friend make it for me." Tauroneo nodded.

"Ah, connections, prudence, what is it that Tauroneo doesn't have?" Julia laughed.

"A girl..." Tauroneo bowed his head.

"I'm sure you'll find someone." Julia smirked.

"Rejected both of them. Maybe I really do have a chance." Bryce thought as he eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Tauroneo, I owe you one." Gawain turned to his friend. The three laughed and continued merrily chatting, while Bryce continued to 'spy' on them.


	9. A Shadow of a Doubt

Chapter 9: A Shadow of a Doubt

"Captain Michael, Begnion troops have been spotted crossing the Daein border." A Daein messenger from the border guards made his report.

"Now, of all times? Alert the Four Riders, you fools!" Michael shouted.

Unlike several of Danomill's original loyalists, Michael returned to serve under the royal army. He admitted his faults as a former warrior under Danomill, and Gawain had him pardoned. No matter how many times Bryce argued over the matter, he could not convince the king to not restore Michael's rank. Realizing that the 'glorious' Gawain got all the attention, Bryce decided to shut up.

Michael, realizing that the messenger might take forever, decided to get on a horse and ride to Naevassa himself. After all, if you want something done, you must do it yourself.

After a three hour ride, the Captain arrived at Nevassa. "Ah, Michael, thank you for the heads up. We will prepare countermeasures shortly." Gawain smiled.

"Shortly? Are you insane? Begnion already took its sweet time when we were in a civil war. Now, realizing that it was too late, it decided to assault us now! We must strike as soon as possible, or Daein will be finished!" Michael yelled.

"Tauroneo?" Gawain turned to his friend.

"He has a point." Tauroneo stroked his beard.

"Very well." Gawain spoke. He went to see the King.

----------------------

"So you say that Begnion has entered the border? Then we must strike them immediately! General Gawain, I give you the complete authority in this matter. You are now the Supreme Commander, my voice for the army. Whatever you order our troops to do, those orders will be equivalent to mine." Aeolus spoke.

"Your majesty, you can be certain that the Begnion advance will be finished." Gawain bowed his head and walked out.

He left the room to find Tauroneo and Michael staring at him with crossed arms. Bryce refused to be anywhere near Michael, and Julia was busy buying more arrows for her bows, so only those two were able to meet him.

"So, General, what's the plan?" Michael asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Tauroneo?" Gawain glanced at his friend.

"You're asking me to plan for you?"

"Course, aren't you the smart one?"

"Not exactly..."

"Don't be so humble! Your plans held off Danomill. Come help Daein in its time of need, Steadfast Rider." Gawain smirked.

"You really know me too well." Tauroneo sighed and went to his quarters.

"And hurry up, sir, or we're going to be bait for those Begnion brutes!" Michael barked at him.

"Michael, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but please don't assume that you still outrank the General." Gawain glared at him.

"Very well, fine, keep your soft dealings with one another. No wonder why Bryce is so pathetically weak for a Steadfast Rider! You're too soft on him! You don't give him the change to grow and become someone worthy. Rather, by giving him frequent, pointless, idiotic praises, you inspire him to stay weak and pathetic. I'm going to my quarters. I can't stand it when my commanding officers are so incompetent." Michael rolled his eyes and walked off.

--------------

"Zelgius, remember that this is your time to shine." Oliver chortled.

"My good Duke, I will crush the enemies tonight. Though I am only the rank of Colonel, you can be sure that my victory will excel many of the successes of my superiors." Zelgius smiled.

The two Begnion officers were closing in on the Daein town of Illiet. Defending Illiet was a General named Hafedd, and this General was well known for his good service to his nation. He was not one of Danomill's flock, and he had helped Gawain in the Battle of Naevassa. He was one of the Halberdiers who dealt with the advancing Seperatist army head-on. His skill was quite amazing, for unlike his comrades beside him, Hafedd lived through the enemy advance and was able to deal enough damage to force them to retreat.

With Hafedd defending the town, taking it would not be an easy task, but Zelgius was confident that he would be able to best Hafedd in hand to hand combat. After all, at only fifteen years old, Zelgius had already achieved the rank of Colonel, and had slaughtered more than 300 enemy kills. Of course, he had also taken the lives of several civilians, but those facts aren't really discussed in the secretive and powerful Begnion army.

The Begnion task force, 4,800 strong, engaged the 3,760 Daein defenders in the town. With such closely matched forces, and two talented commanders on either side, the outcome of the battle did not seem so certain.

General Hafedd and Colonel Zelgius met with both armies in their respective formations. "Enemy commander, you are advised to leave this premise immediately. We warriors of Daein do not take threats or invasions lightly, and you will face heavy casualties. If you were wise, you would cease your advance and retreat immediately. As an honorable General of Daein, I swear that I will not pursue you in the event that you do retreat immediately." Hafedd shouted.

"General Hafedd, I know all about you. You were the brave warrior who held your own against a horde of Enemy troops. You would be a worthy opponent, and I am honored to have the right to slice off your head." Zelgius laughed in response.

"Men, brace yourselves! They're going to charge!" Hafedd yelled behind him, hoping that his words were not portents of what was to come.

Unfortunately for the Daein General, they were. Zelgius raised his sword, and pointed it right at the Daein lines. Immediately, 2,000 of Begnion's finest calvary rushed upon their entrenched foes. Hafedd immediately ordered his archers to fire at will, while his pikemen raised their spears and braced themselves for the charge.

The Daein archer's arrows hit home, and twenty calvary riders fell the moment the Begnion calvary entered firing range. Their live horses, however, continued to rush towards the Daein forces. After all, having several fellow horses rushing at your back, without the possibility of slowing down or moving aside on your behalf, would make a horse willing to rush blindly even though its rider was dead.

Once they were close enough, the surviving riders (which, unfortunately for their Daein foes, were the majority) drew their blades and prepared to strike. The Daein pikemen thrust forward, impaling and killing several horses. These dead horses and riders were actually forming a gruesome wall, protecting the live riders and horses from being hit by arrows or impaled by spears. Zelgius ordered his riders to take a vital risk by having them leap over the Daein pikemen and strike them from behind.

The Begnion calvary leapt over the entrenched Daein forces and began cutting down snipers and pikemen left and right. Hafedd soon realized that his foes were quite serious in their desire to destroy the Daein army. However, Hafedd was no fool.

The Begnion calvary soon realized that there were only 400 archers shooting at them, and 40 pikemen lying in wait in the trench. Thus, the vast majority of the Daein army was still alive, while at least forty Begnion horses and about 780 Begnion riders were dead.

Immediately after the Begnion calvary breached his line, Hafedd ordered his mages to deal with them. The fire and thunder equipped mages quickly fried their foes with flames and electric bolts, while the wind mages ripped the survivors apart with terrible gales. This magical barrage alone killed a thousand men.

Zelgius lost almost ninety percent of his veteran calvary because of Hafedd's ingenious trap, and immediately ordered the Begnion calvary to retreat. The survivors, numbering over 200, fled for their dear lives, while Hafedd's mages and sages continued to pelt them with spells, killing about thirty before the remainder returned to the Begnion lines.

Zelgius ordered his forces to regroup, while Hafedd had his troops reinforce their front lines and prepare for another attack.

In all, 380 Daein archers and pikemen and 1,810 Begnion calvary riders lost their lives in the first day of conflict. Clearly, Daein was having the advantage at this point in the battle. In fact, the Daein defenders actually outnumbered their Begnion attackers, by a slight margin, of course.

Hafedd decided to follow up his victory early the next day. At 2 AM, he ordered 500 Daein infantry units to perform a strike on the Begnion defensive line. This was meant as a diversion to allow the Daein calvary to attack the Begnion artillery that was being set up to lay siege to Illiet.

The infantry units did their duty. These brave warriors attacked the Begnion encampment while their allies attacked the Begnion artillery. Of the 35 catapults that were being prepared, 20 were destroyed and many of the artillery staff were slaughtered. Only four calvary riders and only 1 horse lost their lives in the attack. As for those infantry units, unfortunately, 478 of them gave their lives, taking down 468 of their Begnion counterparts with them. The survivors quickly regrouped back at Hafedd's base.

Now, the Daein army outnumbered the Begnion army by a greater margin than before, and the threat of the enemy artillery was lessened greatly. Much of the surviving artillery lacked its respective staff to guide it, so Zelgius was forced to convert several squads of infantry units to artillery staff members, for he wanted to focus his assault on Illiet with artillery, not infantry.

Thus, the next morning began with Zelgius stepping forward alone, to speak with Hafedd, alone. The two warriors met in person before their prepared armies at 10 AM. Zelgius wished to challenge Hafedd to a duel.

Unfortunately, Hafedd was extremely confident. He had soundly defeated the Begnion army in two sorties, and had turned his position from a highly disadvantageous one to an opportunistic one. The General was eager to best Zelgius in a duel, and thus cut the Begnion morale in half. Since the Begnion morale was already quite low for an attacking army, Hafedd was pretty sure that a victory in a duel would lead to the complete destruction of the invading force.

But, like many before him, Hafedd's confidence was premature. He had failed to realize who his opponent would be! Zelgius raised his blade and challenged Hafedd, and the General raised his spear and answered the call. Both warriors prepared for battle!

As a greeting move, Zelgius went first. He charged and tried to hack Hafedd's arm with his sword. (1) But Hafedd was used to enemies with swords, and Zelgius's attack was a common shock tactic. Thus, Hafedd effortlessly dodged the strike and countered with his spear, striking Zelgius on the chest.

Zelgius stepped back a few steps, and switched Ragnell for a silver spear. After all, the trinity of weapons tactic dictated that swords have a disadvantage against spears. Zelgius raised the spear and began to swing it at Hafedd.

Hafedd, however, flew forward, grabbed the spear, and yanked it out of Zelgius's hand. Zelgius, holding it with only one hand, could not grip on his spear tight enough for it not to be stolen. Thus, after snatching Zelgius's spear, Hafedd threw it some distance away, and raised his own spear, grabbing it with two hands and tightening his grip.

Zelgius readied Ragnell and stepped forward. Hafedd raised the spear and charged, but Zelgius was not afraid. Rather, Zelgius ran forward, grabbed the spear, and though he could not yank it out of Hafedd's hands, he pulled forward, propelling himself towards Hafedd. He raised Ragnell, and slashed downward...

The forward propulsion allowed Zelgius to get close enough for his sword to strike Hafedd, yet it was also so close that Hafedd could not get his spear to strike back fast enough. Thus, Zelgius struck Hafedd with Ragnell right on his helmet. As Hafedd was reeling from the blow, Zelgius used Luna!

The warrior glowed with an eerie blue light, and, swinging his blade, Zelgius slashed downwards and hacked at Hafedd's body. Hafedd screamed and went down, making Zelgius the winner.

The shocked Daein troops immediately began to panic, and their morale plummeted to an all time low. A few Daein riders surged forward and grabbed their general. One of the Daein officers shouted: "Everyone, even if we die today, we die as heroes! FOR DAEIN!"

"FOR DAEIN!" The warriors of Daein screamed. They immediately engaged their Begnion counterparts, slaying large quantities of them. Many troops from both sides lost their lives in the coming retaliation assaults by the Daein forces.

The riders carrying and escorting Hafedd decided to retreat to Nevassa, where they could inform the four riders of the situation. As they fled, they watched as their brave comrades behind them were giving their lives and taking enemy lives for the good of Daein. A few hours after Hafedd evacuated his base, the base was taken by the few surviving Begnion soldiers. Only around 400 Begnion troops survived, out of an army of 4,800. More than 250 Daein troops were able to escape and regroup back at the capital. Though Daein was defeated here, the cost of victory was quite pricey for the Begnion Imperial Army.

Returning to base, Hafedd made his report, and Gawain realized that this Zelgius fellow was quite strong indeed. Lifting Urvan, he yelled: "Men of Daein, be thee Seperatist or Loyalist, you have the obligation to fight and die for your nation. Today, a powerful foe had defeated one of our veteran champions, and thus we have quite an arduous task ahead. But those Begnion scoundrels should remember one important fact: We are Daein soldiers, and we will not succumb to any threat! We shall prevail, and destroy these miserable Begnion troops. Join me, comrades, and we will purge Daein of these foul Begnion ruffians. TO ARMS! TO ARMS!"

The Daein army cheered and immediately prepared itself. Soon, 14,000 Daein warriors left Nevassa, heading straight for Illiet.

In Illiet, Oliver gave Zelgius 8,400 troops, and had him promoted to the rank of General for his victory over General Hafedd. Thus, Zelgius had around 8,800 soldiers in his base. The warrior was about to prepare himself to attack, but soon, his scouts reported that they were under attack!

Among the warriors in Gawain's unit, there was a man named Kasatai. Tauroneo had entrusted him with guarding the main gate of Nevassa when the Separatists were trying to break in. As a General, he was quite swift, though his armor was heavy. This was a warrior who had a chance of avenging Hafedd.

Soon, Gawain of the Four Riders and General Zelgius of Begnion met face to face. "So you are the lad who defeated my comrade Hafedd. I am eager to face you in battle!" Gawain laughed. "Gawain the Invincible. Your name is quite well known among your foes. Had I known I would be facing such an opponent today, I would have polished my armor and cleaned my sword. But, I guess Ashera did not give me such a chance. No matter, after you are defeated, I'll be able to clean my blade afterwards." Zelgius smiled.

"Don't get too proud, Boy. You should have learned from Hafedd's defeat!" Gawain sneered. "Learned what, that a Daein veteran can be beaten by a boy? Yes, I learned much from that battle, Gawain of Daein, and I will teach you that lesson today!" Zelgius raised Ragnell.

"If I were strong enough, I'd be strangling that pup!" Bryce snarled from base camp. Tauroneo eyed his friend with interest: "When Julia is not involved, Bryce will gladly stand beside Gawain, but put Julia in the picture, and Gawain is the first person Bryce will kill." He observed.

"Gawain will win. That boy is much too arrogant for his own good." Julia observed grimly. "Exactly. I'm sure the Invincible will teach this lad a lesson." Bryce smiled at her. Julia secretly felt quite uncomfortable.

Zelgius started by swinging Ragnell at Gawain. The warrior responded with a single swish of Urvan, knocking Zelgius off balance. Zelgius staggered back and Gawain followed up with a blow to the head. Zelgius continued finding it difficult to hit Gawain, even though swords had an advantage over axes (again, based on the trinity of weapons).

Zelgius got angry and prepared to use Luna, while Gawain countered with a different kind of skill. This skill involved combining the two legendary skills: Luna and Sol. Sol was a skill that temporarily allowed the user to drain life energy from a foe, while Luna was a skill that increased the power of the user tremendously for a short time. Combining the two skills, one was aloud to heal at the enemy's expense and follow up with a mighty blow afterwards. The skill that Gawain was using was known as Aether!

Luna hit home, making Gawain wince, but Aether smashed into Zelgius, and Gawain was able to heal much of his wound. Aether's Luna attack actually cracked parts of Zelgius's armor, and the Begnion general went down. The Begnion troops began to panic, and Bryce, Tauroneo, and Julia began to 'mop them up.' With the help of the Illiet locals and militia, the Begnion troops were routed and forced out of the town. Many of them were killed, leaving about 2,400 survivors who fled for their dear lives.

Tauroneo ordered the Daein calvary to pursue these survivors out of Daein, and thus, Zelgius was a prisoner.

But before he could be taken into custody, Zelgius collapsed on his hands and knees before Gawain. "General, I am indebted to you. You are the master, and I am the lowly fly who tried to take your glory. Please accept me as your servant, and when I prove myself worthy, teach me some of your skill. I am certain that you desire one who can continue your legacy, and though I am an unworthy wretch, I will work arduously until you deem me worthy enough to learn a portion of your skill." Zelgius continued to bow there, and Gawain nodded.

"I have a fiancee, and at some time, we will have a child. If he is a boy, then I will probably have him continue his father's legacy, but I think that there is no harm to having a warrior watch after my son after I am gone. Very well, I accept your proposal. Get up, Zelgius." Gawain smirked.

With that, Zelgius became Gawain's personal servant, though Bryce was quite uncomfortable about the plan.

------------------

(Mind you, the events depicted between the two scene separators here merely explain how this plot intertwines with the rest of the story. Tauroneo is not relating this information to Ike, for he himself does not know that this actually happened. Had Tauroneo known, the General would probably have helped escort Gawain and Elena out of Daein and into Gallia.)

Ever since she entered the Daein border, Elena was curious about what was in this nation. She went on a personal tour, thus making it difficult for her to help Gawain and his friends on the battlefield. She had come to Nevassa a couple times and had met Julia, but Elena, curious as ever, still set out on her journey across Daein.

As she was traveling, Elena found something in Daein that shocked her gravely.

At Palmeni Temple, Elena found that a Heron girl was imprisoned there. (2.) She was quite shocked upon finding her, but Elena tried her best to be cordial to the unfortunate heron. The two became friends, even though they shared no common language. Elena learned that this Heron girl was named Lillia, and she had lost her homeland during the Serenes Massacre. Elena deduced that Apostle Misaha must have died, for such an event would not have happened if she were alive. After some time, Lillia trusted Elena enough to teach her an important song, a song that would help keep a terrible god from being released from a medallion. This medallion, of course, was in Lillia's possession, and Elena warily took the medallion and swore to Lillia that she would protect it.

Shortly afterwards, the two friends were forced to part, and, in secret, Elena went to visit Gawain, and told him everything. The warrior heard the tale, and was wondering exactly where he could help Elena hide the medallion, but no safe haven showed itself. Soon, King Aeolus requested Gawain to attack Begnion, and Gawain believed that somewhere beyond Begnion, he could find their safe haven.

----------------

Gathering arms, the warriors of Daein prepared to march into Begnion. Strangely, Gawain seemed like he was preoccupied with some matter, but neither Bryce nor Tauroneo nor Julia wished to disturb him. Soon, the Daein army entered the Begnion border, and the tables would be turned. Now Daein was the aggressor, and Begnion was the defender. The tidings of war were quite uneasy indeed.

-------------------

1. Note: Zelgius is wielding Ragnell. He will later find Alondite, and that will be his trademark weapon.

2. Gasp! Who imprisoned Lillia, was it Aeolus, or was it Ashnard?! 


	10. On Laguz

Chapter 10: On Laguz 

The Daein army marched to the south west. Since Gawain was in command, he wanted to find a way to approach Gallia without being too obvious. Of all the nations, Gallia seemed to be the best choice, for the moment, at least. After all, Crimea was much too close to Daein, and thus the warriors of Daein would have an easier time getting them. Also, Crimea was a beorc nation, and thus, a few bribes might shatter Gawain's security. Gallia was a laguz nation, and the Daein people, disgusted with the very thought of laguz, would be quite unwilling to pursue Gawain into such a country. (1.)

As always, the march was very boring. To pass the time, Tauroneo and Michael decided to have a staring contest when Gawain decided to cease marching and camp for a while. The winner would receive money from the loser. Of course, Julia decided to watch the match, since she had nothing better to do. Bryce was initially gawking at her, but eventually turned his head and went to speak with Gawain in the General's tent.

"So, Gawain, how's it going? You seem to be thinking about something. Say, why don't you release your troubles on an old friend?" Bryce cocked his head to one side.

Gawain turned to him: "Thanks, Bryce, but no, it's not a good idea for me to tell you about it."

"What do you mean?"

"It's, um, extremely personal."

"Personal? You tell Tauroneo so much, yet you always leave me out of it. What could be so personal that you'd have to hide it from a good friend?"

"Trust me, Tauroneo knows nothing of this either."

"Huh... Still... What could it be, Gawain? What would be so important that you'd have to hide it from us... Oh, is it about Elena?" Bryce smirked at his friend.

"NO! And cease your prying, Bryce. It's not like you." Gawain's eyes narrowed.

Bryce glared at him: "Fine. Fine, I don't give a damn anyway. Good luck with whatever it is, and keep in mind that neither Tauroneo nor I will be there when you screw up." Bryce snarled as he stormed out of the tent.

------------

The Daein army had arrived near the Gallian border. Michael had been constantly warning Gawain about the vicious Laguz, but Gawain did not listen. Surprisingly, the Begnion army, knowing exactly how powerful Gawain was, did not attack him yet. Rather, they were carefully watching his army from a distance.

So, Michael had won the staring match, forcing Tauroneo to hand him 30 gold coins. Yet soon after the match, the bearded general was extremely bored. He had heard from Bryce that Gawain "was being a jerk," yet the General felt that he should talk to Gawain.

Tauroneo entered Gawain's tent: "Gawain..."

The warrior turned to his best friend, and sighed: "Yes, Tauroneo?"

"Something is bothering you, I know. Yet, it seems that you do not want us to inquire on the matter. Thus, I must say this: None of us knows what will happen. Perhaps what you fear may come true, and something terrible will occur. Or maybe it will not happen, and we will all be merry. Or maybe we'll all be killed before then, and your worries would have all been in vain.

"Gawain, I understand that this thing you are worried about means a lot to you, but keep in mind that we worry about you as much as you worry about that matter. We're brothers, you, Bryce, and I, and, naturally, brothers worry about each other. (At least, the ones who aren't fighting over inheritance...)" Tauroneo muttered that last sentence.

Gawain gave a hearty laugh: "Thank you for coming, Tauroneo. But all I can say about that is this: it does involve Elena, and the matter is something that could become a terrible situation if it is not resolved properly. Yet, let's just say that, for special reasons, neither of you can know about it."

"I understand, Gawain. We can't tell eachother everything, even if we are brothers."

Gawain smiled: "Thank you, Tauroneo, and brothers we are!" Gawain raised Urvan. Tauroneo smiled and touched Uvan with his lance: "Yes, remember the day we met?"

"Ah, we had the same pose, didn't we?"

"Yes."

"A ha ha, well, it's a pity that I angered Bryce."

"But I don't think it's entirely your fault. Bryce seems, well, less comfortable around you lately. It may have to do with Julia."

"Yes, Julia. And why won't she get over me? I'm engaged to Elena, and I've tried to tell that to her."

"You mean, shove it down her throat." Tauroneo rolled his eyes.

"Well, yes. But, still: I've tried telling her, and it doesn't seem to register in her mind." Gawain sighed.

"She's crazy about you! And people can't change their feelings overnight, Gawain. Quite frankly, you've been quite cruel to her." Tauroneo scolded him.

"I have... That I have... What I don't understand is, why doesn't she recognize the fact that Bryce is in love with her?"

"I think she does, but she simply does not approve."

"Heh, well... I guess it's bad luck for him... And me..." Gawain groaned.

Tauroneo decided that it would be best for him to keep his mouth shut.

"So, Tauroneo, I guess you're right. We are brothers, and thus, we ought to look out for each other. Thanks for stopping by." Gawain smiled.

"No problem." Tauroneo nodded his head and left.

Tauroneo left the tent, and bumped into Julia.

"Ah, Tauroneo. You just left Gawain't tent, I see..."

"Eh, right." Tauroneo scratched his head.

"So, um, how's he doing? Bryce was complaining to me about his rudeness earlier." Julia looked at her friend uneasily.

"He's calmed down, now. Yet, he's still distressed over that matter. He refused to reveal any of it to me." Tauroneo sighed.

"And I doubt he'd be willing to talk to me about it." Julia sighed. "All he thinks about is Elena..."

Tauroneo was about to open his mouth, but realized that it would be a bad idea, and instead, he kept it shut.

Julia looked at her friend. 'But he's engaged to her... Yet, why can't I accept it, Tauroneo? Why can't I just let go?..." She muttered.

Tauroneo couldn't find a way to answer her.

"Hmn, even you can't find the answer to that, huh? Well, heh, I guess feelings are the hardest things to understand." She mused aloud.

"Don't become bitter, Julia. You know that old saying: there are plenty of fish in the sea." Tauroneo tried to comfort her.

"Yes, but... Tauoneo, it's hard to negate one's feelings."

"That much is true..." The warrior sighed bitterly.

"Anyways, we'd better get going. Gawain might need us around for our next mission." Julia shifted her bow more securely on her shoulder.

"Right." Tauroneo nodded as he gripped tighter onto his spear.

-------------------

Gawain held Urvan as he looked out to the West. Gallia was there, and he could see the tall mountains that stood between him...

And salvation...

"Gawain!" The warrior heard someone behind him shout.

Gawain turned and faced the person who addressed him: "Yes, Tauroneo?"

"Michael just spotted thirty Begnion legions heading for us."

"Thirty? You're joking, aren't you?"

"You should know me far better than that!"

"Wow... They really want my head, do they? Well, Tauroneo, let's show them what we're made of. All units, engage the enemy!" Gawain ordered.

On one side, 28,000 Daein troops were mobilized and ready to fight. On the other, 300,000 Begnion warriors were also mobilized and ready to fight. Clearly, Gawain was heavily outnumbered.

The resulting battle was not a pretty sight. Bryce was quickly defeated in combat, true to Michael's predictions. Tauroneo and Julia fought as hard as they could, but the enemy just kept on coming. Eventually, Julia was wounded and Tauroneo, like an honorable knight, carried her in his arms and, with around 380 troops, fled as fast as he could for a safe haven.

Michael fought bravely against the Begnion horde, when Tauroneo shouted at him and was asking why didn't he retreat, Michael answered: "We are comrades fighting as honorable knights of Daein. To abandon you would be an act of betrayal, sir. I will hold them off while you take General Julia to safely. If I survive, I will follow you back home. General Gawain is too far away for either of us to come to his aid."

Eventually, Tauroneo, after steadfastly fleeing, made it to Daein. With Michael joining him, the two arrived at an infirmary tent. Aeolus was forced to make a deal with the Begnion Prime Minister, Sephiran, to have Bryce released. However, Gawain was still missing in action.

When Julia awoke, she thanked Tauroneo for his loyalty, saving her when his own life was clearly in danger. Yet, when she heard that Gawain was missing, she was quite distressed. Bryce, on the other hand, was not too badly affected when he heard the news, after he returned to Daein after being released.

A young woman named Mary spoke to Tauroneo shortly after he returned to Daein. Yes, he was a defeated General, but Tauroneo was brave and loyal, enough even to save Julia in that situation, and he was quite a good man. Mary admitted that she had been 'chasing after' the warrior for some time, keeping up on news about him. The General was quite flattered, and soon, the two began a courtship. (2.)

--------------

Michael received permission to search for Gawain, and was searching him for a good two weeks, until he eventually found the General...

He was standing among several Sub-humans close to the Gallian border. He seemed to be smiling with them. Michael felt that such an act was betrayal, so he swung his spear and charged. One of the beast men, a large one with a black beard and mustasche, transformed into a Black Lion and pounced on Michael... (3.)

Afterwards, Michael never remembered anything again, because his life has been torn out of him by Giffica.

-----------

(Shortly after Bryce's capture by Begnion forces)

Gawain swung Urvan and charged into the fray. He watched as Julia winced in pain from another hand axe slashing her skin. He heard Tauroneo roar and plunge his spear into an opposing Begnion general, and he could see Michael on horseback, slashing to and fro with his sword.

Realizing that the Begnion army was much too powerful, Gawain decided to hack his way to the west. As long as he could reach the laguz, he would find a force much more forgiving than the cruel Begnion Empire.

So Gawain continued to trudge forward, and forward, and forward, yet the hordes of Begnion warriors pursuing him were too strong. Eventually, the Invincible fell once again in battle. He collapsed a quarter of a mile from the Gallian border.

------------

When Gawain awoke, he found a large number of laguz surrounding him. He was lying on a bed of straw, and three laguz were directly watching over him. One was a cat laguz with a blue tail. Another was a large laguz with a black beard and a black tail to match. A third was a giant laguz with red hair and a matching red tail.

"Ah, Gallians. I'm in good hands." Gawain smiled.

"General of Daein, you should know that we Gallians do not hold your kind in any sort of friendliness. Yet, your plight against the Begnion forces and the fact that, instead of retreating for Daein, you were coming for us means that you wanted our aid. So, we decided to help you. Your Begnion pursuers have been mauled. Your comrades, however, have all fled to Daein." The big red laguz told him.

"I have a good friend, Tauroneo, who was among them. I'm sure he'll ask the king to send people to find me." Gawain replied.

"Not to offend you, or Tauroneo, General, but we do not like to have many beorc here in our territories."

"Understood." Gawain nodded.

"Now, I would like you to treat me with some more respect. I am Caineghis, King of Gallia." Caineghis told him.

Gawain got up, then got down on this knees and bowed. "Your majesty, thank you for personally rescuing me. I am honored to be lying here before him."

"Rise, Gawain of Daein. You show us laguz more respect than most Daein folks." As Caineghis said these words, Ranulf sighed and the other laguz began to snarl.

"Yes, well, my countrymen have been blinded with propaganda. They believe that you are a threatening race who will try to harm them. The laguz have truly been wronged, yet I am only one man, and though I am a hero of my nation, I can do little to change their opinions about your kind." Gawain bowed his head.

"How unfortunate." Ranulf sighed. He tried his best to control himself from snarling.

"Your majesty, and you, brave warriors of Gallia, I wish to join you in a short time. The Daein army is truly making me feel more and more ashamed of it, and, well, I feel much more comfortable among people of honor such as you laguz. Thus, I wish that you will let me enter and live in your nation, as well as repay the favor." Gawain bowed before the laguz.

Caineghis, Ranulf, and Giffca exchanged glances. "Very well, Gawain of Daein, when you return, you will be Gawain of Gallia."

"I will bring my wife along with me." (4.)

"Then we shall accept her as well."

Shortly afterwards, the Gallians escorted Gawain out of Gallia, and killed Michael. Soon, Gawain reentered Daein alone, his heart firmly set on leaving Daein forever as soon as Elena was ready.

------------

1. Note, Gawain's thoughts are part of this fic, but not part of Tauroneo's retelling to Ike. Tauroneo can't read minds, and, again, if he knew about this, he would be helping Gawain find a safe haven.

2. Micheal's actions after this point are not part of Tauroneo's tale, for Gawain never told him about them. They, again, are explanations of how Michael died, and why Gawain was not surprised when Tauroneo informs him of Michael's disappearance later. Gawain's actions in Gallia and/or with the laguz are also not revealed to Tauroneo, they are simply helpers for the reader to understand the plot better.

3. Laguz friends, I am among you! I only use the phrase Sub-human to make Michael's thoughts more in character with what I have molded Michael to be over the course of this fic.

4. (Growls softly) Isn't Gawain pretty impatient, if you know what I mean?


	11. Blow of the Gavel

Did you ever hear the "Fire Emblem Theme?" That song is epic, and I was listening to it for a while as I wrote this chapter. I hope that, by the chapter's end, that song will fit its ending...

This is the second to last Chapter, and I am feeling depressed. This fic was the most fun to write, and soon, it'll be over...

I have to WARN you, though, that there will be CHARACTER DEATH, and, unfortunately, SOMETHING TERRIBLE WILL HAPPEN BY THE CHAPTER'S END!

Please enjoy this second to last chapter... While I lament the fact that I'll be finishing this fic soon...

------------

Chapter 11: Blow of the Gavel

King Aeolus, furious with Daein's defeat at the hands of Begnion, had his son, Major Ashnard (1.), assault the Begnion lines that had gathered themselves past the established border between the two nations. Ashnard, a powerful warrior, had Kasatai join him, and the two men cleared the way, forcing the Begnion troops to retreat.

Gawain, realizing that he had little time to escape Daein's clutches, quickly had himself marry Elena, to lessen suspicions of him traveling with her. Elena, of course, willingly agreed to the marriage, even if it was on short notice. Tauroneo, Bryce, and Julia all attended the ceremony, though Julia could not keep herself from showing her sorrow at the wedding. Bryce, on the other hand, looked positively smug. (2.)

Tauroneo was beginning to feel strange. Gawain seemed to become more and more detached from him and the others. Bryce and Gawain would argue much more readily than they normally would, and, one time, Gawain sent Julia running out of his tent crying. That was quite out of character for Julia. The girl was quite a strong-willed woman, and would not easily cry over some petty matter. Gawain must have truly treated her exceptionally cruelly.

But even more strange was the fact that Elena did not seem to react much when Tauroneo informed her of his worries. She was used to thinking of Tauroneo as a brother-in-law, so she didn't mind if he would insult Gawain in any way, for she knew that Tauroneo would never have malevolent intentions in his critiques of her husband. She even made sure that Tauroneo wasn't jealous or anything by testing the General, and her suspicions were right.

Tauroneo knew that she trusted him, but why, then, did she not react to his comments? Clearly, she did not want her husband to be breaking ties with all of his old friends, did he? It was all very perplexing, and Tauroneo did not understand the situation at all.

One day, Gawain suddenly left his tent and walked out of the camp he and the others were stationed in. Tauroneo did not think much of the situation, since Gawain might be in want of a little morning stroll, so he advised Bryce and Julia not to follow. Both of his friends trusted Tauroneo's judgement, as he was "the smart one," so they decided not to pursue Gawain.

Some time afterwards, a messenger entered Tauroneo's tent to report: "General Tauroneo, I must inform you that General Gawain has been spotted with several sub-humans, and that they are slashing down Daein checkpoints that are blocking his path. We recently spotted Sub-humans, so we tightened security near the border, yet now, that security is being compromised!" (3.)

Thoughts were racing through Taruoneo's mind: "Beast men? Here? It makes no sense? Why are they with Gawain?" Tauroneo turned and shouted at Bryce and Julia: "Alright, everyone, we're going to stop Gawain from reaching Gallia!" (4.)

------------

Elena quickly ran out the door and mounted the horse Greil bought for her. It was time to leave... She could sense it... She did not ride very far when she found Greil. "Elena, we must leave quickly." Greil told her. Several laguz stood beside the pair, and Elena realized where they were going: "So we're going to go to Gallia... Will me make it, Greil?" She asked with some fear in her voice. "We will be fine." Greil reassured her. "But what of..." Elena glanced out towards the rest of Daein. "I'll have to deal with all three of them..." Greil bowed his head, but tightened his grip on Urvan. The pair quickly fled as fast as they could.

------------

Tauroneo, Bryce, and Julia were on horseback. "Ok, Bryce, you take the rear. Try to pursue them as long as possible. Julia will ride far ahead so that she can be in front of them. Julia, fire warning shots at Gawain and his comrades, to make them slow down. I will ride ahead of Bryce and try to meet them head-on." Tauroneo spoke. All three Riders prepared to assault Gawain's party in this established order.

Greil was running as fast as he could. Elena was on horseback. Surprisingly, Greil was running almost as fast as Elena's horse, yet he told her not to slow down. Suddenly, an arrow flew and forced Elena to screech to a halt. Greil raised Urvan and turned towards the place where the arrow came from, and saw Julia.

Greil put Urvan on his back, and Julia, her face covered in tears, screamed: "WHY, GAWAIN?! WHY HAVE YOU LEFT US?!" Deep down inside, rage and sorrow filled Julia's heart. She held her bow, and fired a second arrow, piercing Greil's shoulder.

As she twirled a second arrow, Greil raised a Tomahawk and threw it at her. She fired her arrow, and when it pierced Greil's abdomen, the axe stabbed into Julia's shoulder... She screamed and went down, and Elena screamed, terrified by what was going on.

Greil shouted at Elena: "Let's get out of here!" The couple quickly ran off, with their laguz escorts following them.

Julia, her face covered in warm tears, and with her armor being stained more and more reddish, gasped: "Why?... Why?..."

Tauroneo appeared, and saw her collapsed on the ground. "NO!" He shouted as he rushed to her side.

"Tauroneo..." She smiled, looking up at him.

"Julia!" Tauroneo held her in his arms. "My friend... No, my sister... You will be ok..." Tauroneo uncorked a vulnerary and had her drink it. "You will live..."

"It's... Too late... Brother..." Julia cried, burrowing her face into his shoulder.

"No, it isn't, hang in there..." He held her close to him. In the back of his mind, he thought that Gawain would be long gone, but that didn't matter. Now, saving Julia mattered...

Julia felt the warmth of Tauroneo's body, and blushed: "Mary... Beat me to it, didn't she?" (5.)

"Don't say things like that!... You'll make it, Julia... There will be others who will fall for you... You won't be lonely anymore..."

"It's too late, Tauroneo... I... Loved him... And he turned his back on us all... You... And Bryce... Stay happy, for me... Tell Bryce that I'm sorry... Don't... Be Vengeful..." (6.)

"Julia!"

"Good... Bye..."

"Sister... Don't die on me... On us... JULIA!"

Tauroneo watched as Julia's head slumped to the side. She was gone...

Tauroneo stood there, tears falling down his face. One could almost never see the General cry. But this time, he had to. He had lost his sister... He had lost one of his greatest friends on this earth... He lost her... To their brother... His wail pierced the calm silence surrounding them... (7.)

Bryce appeared, and when he saw Tauroneo and Julia embracing, he was shocked. When he saw the blood, he gave out a cry, and ran forward.

"Julia?"

"She's gone..."

"Who did this?! Who killed her, Tauroneo?! Was it you?!" Bryce raised his spear.

Tauroneo glared at him, with rage, sorrow, and hate all in his eyes.

Bryce staggered back at the glare: "Forgive me, friend. I didn't realize what I was saying... But... Who was responsible for her death?"

Tauroneo tenderly put Julia's body on the ground, and picked up his spear. Giving it a twirl, he mounted Julia's horse, and rode off towards the path that Gawain fled from.

"WHO WAS IT?!" Bryce yelled after him.

"GAWAIN!" Tauroneo shouted back.

No person alive could stay brave if they were to look at Bryce's expression. There was look of pure hatred on his face and in his eyes. Bryce held his spear, and roared. By then, Tauroneo had already disappeared into the distance.

------------

Greil and Elena could hear a rapid series of hoofbeats barreling at them.

"STOP!" They heard a shout.

"Tauroneo..." Elena whispered. Greil nodded, and lifted Urvan.

Tauroneo appeared from behind them, and the laguz were ready to pounce at him, but Greil waved his hand: "It's Tauroneo." He explained. The laguz calmed down somewhat.

Tauroneo dismounted, and raised his lance. The laguz all looked alarmed, but Greil waved them off, and lifted Urvan. "General Tauroneo of Daein, we are Gallian nationals returning to our country. Please let us pass." He spoke.

"Gallian nationals? So that's what this is, Gawain? You're emigrating. Hmn, some process... You just had to slice Julia and murder her, didn't you? Your own sister. Yes, very patriotic of you." Tauroneo bitterly snapped.

"Who is this 'Gawain' you refer to?" Greil asked.

Tauroneo raised his eyebrow, and tightened his grip on his spear. "Do you happen to see another 'Gawain' here?" He asked in alarm.

"My name is not Gawain. I am Greil, of Gallia!" Greil raised Urvan.

"Greil..." Tauroneo muttered bitterly. "Greil..." The word seemed to choke him. "DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST FORGET EVERYTHING, GAWAIN?! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST THROW ASIDE ALL THE MEMORIES WE HAD TOGETHER?! WE WERE BROTHERS, GAWAIN! AND THOUGH YOU MAY HAVE DISOWNED ME AND BRYCE, YOU ARE STILL MY BROTHER! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU HAVE BECOME SO HEARTLESS, BUT AT THE VERY LEAST, I STILL RECOGNIZE YOU AS MY BROTHER... AND YOU KILLED OUR SISTER... YOU TRULY BELIEVE THAT YOU CAN GO TO GALLIA AND FORGET ABOUT ME AND BRYCE, FORGET ABOUT ALL OF THIS! CURSE YOU, GREIL OF GALLIA! CURSE YOU, TRAITOR TO DAEIN! CURSE YOU, MAN WHO WOULD BETRAY AND BUTCHER HIS FAMILY! CURSE YOU! MAY ASHERA CURSE YOU! YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR UNFORGIVABLE SINS!" Tauroneo roared. He raised his spear and charged.

Greil could tell that Tauroneo's eyes were not filled with rage. They still had the calculating look of a strategist, and they had the passion and bravery of a warrior. Yet, he could spot one weakness: he saw great sorrow in them.

Greil started to move slowly. Tauroneo would thrust his spear, and Greil would merely block his attacks. Deep down inside, Gawain was quite unwilling to hurt Tauroneo...

After several bouts, Greil drew his blade. "Your skill with the lance is impressive, General Tauroneo. Let us fight with swords to test our strength." Greil smirked.

Tauroneo could hardly believe this: Was this 'Greil' truly trying to forget his past as 'Gawain?' If this 'Greil' were truly trying to do so, then he, Tauroneo, would make 'Greil' remember who he was!

Greil drew his sword, and Tauroneo drew his. Elena could not stand the sight any longer, so she ran in between them. "Stop this!" She yelled.

Greil pointed his sword towards Elena's horse: "Darling, don't get involved." He spoke.

"Sister, you are innocent of whatever crimes your husband has committed. You should leave as soon as you can, for I do not think that General Bryce will show you leniency. For your own safety, sister, you should leave." Tauroneo nodded.

"Tauroneo..." Elena turned to her brother. Realizing that there was truly nothing she could do, she mounted her horse and rode away.

"So General Bryce of Daein is angry with me, yes?" Greil turned to Tauroneo.

"Why would you care, Greil of Gallia?" Tauroneo snapped back.

Greil smiled: "Of course I do care... I have heard that he is a weak Rider, so if I were to defeat or kill him, I'd probably gain some glories for my nation of Gallia and avenge some of my brother laguz."

"Forgive me, Greil, but you will not have the chance to face Bryce. I will make you pay for what you have done." Tauroneo replied.

The two Generals exchanged blows with their swords. Though Greil rarely showed it, his skill with the sword was legendary. In Greil's opinon, only the worthy had the right to see it... And die by it... Greil was truly taking this moment seriously. By killing Tauroneo, he would sever whatever ties he had left to Daein, for Bryce was never that important to him anyway. If Tauroneo were to die, Greil would be missing nothing in that hellish place. Tauroneo, his greatest friend, his brother, would be the only person who would make him wish to return to Daein. But if Tauroneo was lost, there was no reason to go back. Greil really did not want there to be any reason for him to return.

But Tauroneo thought differently. Of all times, this was the time for Daein's heroes to help rally the nation. The constant war with Begnion was truly ruinious. This was a time for Daein's heroes to convince its people that there was something more glorious besides war, that there could be something else one could fight for. For too long, Daein's culture was immersed in violence. Sadly, Tauroneo's own family was a strictly military family, and there was something that kept Tauroneo from telling his sons not to uphold that tradition. Even so, perhaps there could be something different... Perhaps there could be scholars who could find ways to heal the wounds of the nation.

So these two men, who were as close as brothers, were now standing before eachother, ready to cut each other's throats. Deep down inside, Tauroneo found the situation pathetic and laughable, yet he couldn't laugh. He had to help Julia rest in peace. He had to make Gawain pay for this horrible betrayal.

So Greil raised his sword and ran forward, and Tauroneo met him. The two blades clashed against each other, their clangs ringing across the battlefield. "Have at you!" Greil laughed as he swung his blade, forcing Tauroneo to hastily block it. Even with his passionate spirit, Tauroneo could not overcome Gawain's cool competence in battle.

Greil continued hacking at Tauroneo, yet the knight blocked every strike. Soon, Tauroneo himself was able to counter with enough force to knock Gawain off balance, and the knight immediately assaulted his old friend with a flurry of slashes, having each one blocked quite swiftly as well. Finally, Gawain began to glow, and Tauroneo realized that he was using Aether.

Tauroneo immediately lept back, and Gawain swung his blade. Miraculously, the Sol portion of Aether missed, while the Luna portion of Aether still slashed at Tauroneo's leg.

The general was badly wounded now, yet he did not want to give up. He owed Julia and Bryce enough to continue fighting. At this moment, Tauroneo's skill revealed itself!

There were few skills that worked when the user was at a dire moment during battle. Two skills, actually. One was known as Wrath, which gave divine luck to the user, and sharper eyes, allowing them to strike an enemy at a critical moment or point, killing them swiftly. Tauroneo learned the other skill, a skill that increased the user's strength, speed, and luck to increase significantly. This skill was known as Resolve!

With Resolve, Tauroneo roared and struck at Gawain, his blows actually causing Greil to wince in pain and pull back. Resolve helped weaken Greil further, but soon, Tauroneo was quite exhausted. He had taken so many hits. Greil saw this, and by dodging a few more of Tauroneo's attacks, he forced Tauroneo to move slower because of his fatigue, and Greil finished Tauroneo with a swift slash to the chest.

Tauroneo collapsed, and Greil stabbed his sword into the ground and began to pant heavily. Greil glanced at his opponent: "Tauroneo, after all those times we fought each other during training, you never let me down. Today, you fought better than all those times. You've made me exhausted, while in the past, I'd still have some energy left. Wow, old friend, you are truly a mighty warrior... You've made Julia proud."

"Why... Gawain? Why must you do this?" Tauroneo moaned.

"I do this to save our world from a horrible fate. If Aeolus or Ashnard gets his hands on what Elena and I are protecting, the world shall be destroyed. You must trust me, Tauroneo. I would not be doing this for some petty matter. Always remember that we're brothers. I was a fool to think that I could throw all of those memories away. I killed Julia... I killed her for our world... But I was so heartless... She had so much to look forward to... But I had to throw that axe and take her life... May her soul forgive me for my sins... Tauroneo, Julia did not die in vain, you can be sure of that. I will never cease fighting for my mission, and I'm sure you won't cease fighting for yours either. Good bye, old friend. And I'll always have this to remind me of you." Gawain nodded as he lifted Urvan and walked away on the path where Elena fled from their battle.

Tauroneo watched his old friend go, tears beginning to well in his eyes. He could have sworn that he heard a faint: "And watch over my children for me, old friend..." But he might have been hallucinating.

Bryce soon arrived, and found that Tauroneo was downed. "What happened?!" The red-haired General demanded. "I was bested by him in battle." Tauroneo bowed his head. Bryce roared and mounted Julia's horse. "For her, I will kill him!" Bryce snarled as he rode off.

------------

Gawain and Elena were nearing the Gallian border, when Bryce caught up to them. Bryce yelled: "FILTHY TRAITOR! I SHALL KILL YOU FOR HER! JULIA SHALL BE AVENGED!"

Gawain lifted Urvan: "Come try me." He challenged.

Bryce raised his spear and plunged it at Gawain, but Gawain swung Urvan and it snapped in twain.

"So I am beaten, like Michael?!" Bryce gasped.

"Bryce, don't let rage consume you. I see it in your eyes."

"You see nothing, BASTARD!" Bryce lifted his fists and ran at Gawain, who rammed the top of Urvan into Bryce's chest. Bryce was pushed back by the axe head and fell over, his heavy armor making him stuck on the ground. As he tried to lift himself up, Bryce heard Gawain say: "I was a bastard to kill Julia, Bryce, but you can be sure that she did not die in vain. I have to go on my own new path to ensure our world's safety. You can ask Tauroneo, he'll tell you what my motives are. Farewell." Gawain turned and walked away.

"Don't go, you traitorous fiend! DON'T LEAVE! COME BACK HERE, COWARD!"

Gawain sighed as he slowly trudged away: "And he still does not see who the real coward is..." He spoke to Elena.

-----------------

Hours later, Tauroneo was sitting at a tribunal. Bryce and Ashnard were standing on either side of King Aeolus. There were at least a hundred souls in the court room, and Mary was biting her fingernails uneasily, waiting for the court to make a decision on her fiancee's fate.

Bryce kept his head bowed. He could never hope to defy the King's will. If Aeolus wanted to execute Tauroneo for his crimes, well, the King's word was final, and Bryce had no authority to do anything.

Tauroneo looked up at King Aeolus, his brave eyes betraying no sign of fear. Though, it was quite certain that he would die.

"Tauroneo, for your betrayal of Daein by allowing the fugitive Gawain to escape, you should deserve death. However, several warriors under your command have vouched for your survival. Considering your previous good service to me and to my Kingdom, I hereby demote you to the rank of Knight. You are no longer Tauroneo of the Four Steadfast Riders of Daein. Now, you are simply Sir Tauroneo of Daein. You are of the lowest rank of Generals, and I do not want to see your face in these premises again. Pray get out of my sight. You are freed." Aeolus turned his face away from Tauroneo, and the General and Mary left the courthouse.

--------------

Tauroneo and Mary were married a month later. Bryce did not come to the wedding. In fact, there were very few guests, mostly Mary's relatives. Quite frankly, no one cared about a fallen Rider... A Former Hero...

Bryce remained the last Steadfast Rider of the original Four. In a short time, Zelgius received some mysterious new black armor that covered his entire body, and he was known by his new name of "The Black Knight." He began to show signs of having learned Gawain's style of sword-fighting, making it seem as though he had learned this from Gawain himself...

Once Bryce and "The Black Knight" were confirmed as Aeolus's Steadfast Riders, a mysterious plague erupted throughout Daein. Many people died, including King Aeolus and his Queen, whose name has been forgotten by history. Colonel Ashnard, an officer who, besides his victories in Begnion, was not well known, became the new King.

Shortly after Aeolus's death, and Ashnard's coronation, a young girl named Petrine took Julia's place as a Steadfast Rider. The last assignment, however, was not filled until Bertram entered the scene... And that was when Gawain's son's tale began...

------------

1. Aeolus gave his son some favors over the years, promoting him for his victories to the south of Daein.

2. I give my sincere apologies to any Bryce fans out there. No matter how much I try, I can't convince myself to respect Bryce. In my personal opinion, he is a coward who failed to stand for Daein in its darkest hour. Rather, he would stay as a groveling toady with a man like Ashnard, simply because he owes Aeolus for making him a Steadfast Rider. Though I did not particularly like Michael as a character, I have to agree with Michael's opinion that Bryce doesn't even deserve to be a Steadfast Rider. Quite frankly, he's easy to kill in the Final Chapter! Even easier than Petrine, by my experience! Just send Ike, Soren, or, heck, Muarim to attack him and Bryce will typically be history. (However, I haven't the time or the dedication to play Hard Mode for the game, so I have no idea how strong Bryce is on those modes, but in Easy and Normal Modes, Bryce seems pathetic.)

3. Note: if you remember what Tanith told Ike: "Begnion's defeat was due to one man: Ashnard," then it would seem likely that Ashnard could cut a path through Begnion's northern border that could end up having Daein territory touch Gallia's border. Either that, or those Gallians sure can run fast... And clandestinely...

4. The Academy never taught its soldiers the word "laguz," so Tauroneo has not yet learned that word. But, mind you, when he says "Beast Men," it is not out of spite. If you remember, unlike other Daein generals, Tauroneo does not spit some racist junk at a laguz when he is fighting one. (At least, I do not recall him doing so, if I am wrong, please correct me.)

5. The more I read this line, the more I wonder, would Julia have had better luck if she fell for Tauroneo rather than Gawain?

6. And she admits it... At the worst time... (Sniff...)

7. Reading through the fic, I realized that I gave Julia too little time to show herself as a character. Let this be in mind that there was a lot of time (plot-wise) that passed between them as the chapters progressed. They are friends even though the chapters make it seem like they spent little time together. I wonder, did I not give Julia enough time in the fic or is she too weak a character? Please leave a comment via PMs or reviews. I really want to know.


	12. A True Hero

I'm so excited to post this last chapter... I could hardly wait... I just got ten hits and I felt that I really should put it on, so, here goes!

Chapter 12: A True Hero

The old General heaved a great sigh: "As far as I know, Bryce eventually calmed down about his views towards Gawain, mainly because many years passed... Zelgius, however, swore that he'd kill your father. As you know, he succeeded..."

"So Zelgius... Zelgius was my father's killer! Why didn't I see this?!" Ike groaned.

Tauroneo looked at the ground: "And that, dear nephew, is all I have to say..."

"Hmn, so that's how you knew Greil." Soren spoke suddenly. Both uncle and nephew were shocked, and began to turn their heads and look around them.

A crowd had gathered around Tauroneo and Ike, but the two were so busy talking that they didn't even notice the others.

"My lord Ike... I'm so sorry... Yet, Sir, no General Tauroneo, thank you for informing us all about my lord Greil... Or Gawain..." Elincia spoke.

"Ike... So that's all there is to know about Greil..." Titania muttered.

"Uncle Tauroneo, thank you so much... I never knew much about father, but you helped all of us understand him better." Mist spoke.

Boyd could only stare at the older general with his mouth agape. Oscar and the other officers all seemed more knowing, as though an amazing secret had just been revealed to them. So many of Ike and Tauroneo's comrades were there. The laguz, Lethe, Muarim, and, heck, even Ranulf showed up. Gawain was Ike's father, and since Ike was such a great hero, they all wondered what kind of man his father was. Now, thanks to Tauroneo's tale, they had a much better idea of the man called Gawain.

"Volke." Tauroneo turned to one of the listeners. "Volke, you told me that Elena was slain by Gawain's hand... Had only I been there... Had only I fulfilled my duty as his brother..."

Titania seemed shocked, as did the other listeners. "Tauroneo, you... Forgave Gawain so quickly?..." Titania was honestly stunned. "No matter how he betrayed me, or our compatriots, or even (forgive me, Jill, Haar) Daein, he did so to save our world. He did so for an even more noble cause. For him to lose his wife in such an endeavor... It is much too terrible..." Tauroneo sighed.

"But you had no idea that such things were going on, and I'm sure that, at the time, you were still hurt by Gawain, so you'd have no desire to go and help him then, even if you knew." Titania explained for him.

Tauroneo turned towards Titania, a little confused and surprised by her statement.

"Well, I'm not surprised that Gawain was your friend. For you to be so forgiving... It's quite amazing, really. Aeolus was a fool to even fathom the reasoning that you would be disloyal." Ranulf spoke. Everyone else seemed to agree.

Tauroneo was moved. Rarely did he see so many people care about him or honor him. After his fall from grace from a Steadfast Rider to a Knight, people seemed to despise him in Daein. Yet, here, among those whom he would have called enemies in his youth, these people honored him.

"Gawain was a hero..." Shinon began with awe.

"But I think we know who is an even greater one." Titania smiled. Many of the other listeners smiled and nodded as well.

Even Ike smiled, and turned towards his uncle. Tauroneo was confused: "Hmn? Who are you talking about?" He asked with surprise.

"Of all the years I've been in combat, I have seen few warriors with a strong sense of loyalty. True, there are warriors who stand by their rulers, but neglect them, and they sometimes turn their backs on their rulers. Some even turn traitor. Even Gawain turned his back on his comrades, without giving them any due warning or an explanation. He even killed Julia, his sworn sister. Bryce, obsessively in love with Julia, would be willing to strangle Gawain whenever Gawain was involved with her.

"Yet you, General, have kept steadfast to your values. Your loyalty to Daein is amazing. Your loyalty to your dear friends is also commendable, and you've been able to juggle both those loyalties extremely well. For anyone not to trust someone like you, well, they must either be an enemy, or be a true imbicle..." Titania spoke.

Tauroneo shook his head: "You give me too much credit, General Titania. I am merely a man who supports people. I am not a true hero. Gawain was... He had to bear the burden of his wife carrying such a horrible medallion." (1.)

"But I wonder what would have happened if it was Mary, not Elena, who carried the medallion... I'm sure it would have a similar fate, in the hands of Reyson and his sister..."

"What do you mean?"

Ranulf answered for her: "What she means, sir, is that you and Gawain aren't that far off. You both are men who will do what you are asked to do by society, friends, or family. Yet there's a fundamental difference between you and Gawain that makes you, well, greater than him."

"And what would that be?" Tauroneo gasped, unwilling to believe it.

Titania heaved a deep sigh, and spoke: "Gawain was reckless, stubborn, and sometimes confident to the point of arrogance. This arrogance, in fact, led him to his death at Zelgius's hands. His stubbornness caused him to try to forget everything about you and Bryce, and he would have, if you hadn't stopped him. His recklessness got him caught in hard places scores of times.

"But you are quite different from Gawain. You are much more prudent, and much more careful about your abilities. With that prudence, you defeated Danomill. You are also so loyal. With that loyalty, you saved Julia's life, even though your own was threatened. You are also quite wise. With that wisdom, you've changed all of us here..." Titania smiled.

"What do you mean?" Tauroneo was shocked.

"When we first entered this war, we were certain that the Daeins were our enemy, that they were all evil, that they had no sense of justice or morals. After all, they viciously attacked Crimea, and they had such an intense hatred of laguz.

"This tale you've recited to us tells us a different story. It tells of a story of an evil military who tormented so many innocent lives and forced them to become heartless killers. So many idealistic youth were turned into mindless and vicious warriors. And, furthermore, it told the story of three idealistic young men who, above all odds, stood together for such a long time. Yes, they were divided in their opinions, and in their emotions, but in the end, they remained friends... No, not merely friends, brothers! Your story is the story of a nation ruined by wars, from external threats to civil wars, yet this very nation rises and becomes powerful... You told the story of a King who turned from an idealistic youth himself into a tyrant, and we all know how that King's son turned out to be..."

Tauroneo bowed his head: "Again, you give me too much credit."

"Cease your humility, Tauroneo! It's too extreme for a hero like you! You told Julia that she would not be lonely any longer, yet you feel that loneliness, don't you, Tauroneo? I heard you talking with Rolf about the pain of your personal past... How Mary left you... Yet now, you are a changed man. The inklings you once had about scholars helping Daein restore itself are not lost dreams, Tauroneo... They can still come true." Titania spoke with conviction.

Tauroneo looked at her. They were both much older than Ike and the other youths. Tauroneo himself was almost 48. Titania had just turned 31. Yet, even though she was much older than dames like Mia or Tanith, Titania still held that powerful elegance, and a kind of beauty unmatched by Nepheene or Calill. (2.)

Yet, Tauroneo could see some longing in her eyes. "Longing for what?" He wondered. Based on his predictions, Titania was lonely too. She was 31, and most people in Tellius were already married in their 20s. Titania was unmarried, her purity quite obvious, yet even Gatrie had enough dignity and self-control to not chase after her. In many ways, she was the mother to the rest of the Greil Mercenaries, and Greil was like a father to them...

Tauroneo began to feel something in his heart. Something that was lost to him so many years ago. He felt that feeling when he held Julia close in the girl's last moments... He felt that feeling when Mary kissed him on their wedding day, and he felt it now, staring into the eyes of a strong woman, a warrior with a pure and caring heart.

Titania saw Tauroneo's longing for companionship in his eyes, and she eagerly grabbed his hand. "Tauroneo, we'll go through this together. We'll make sure that Crimea and Daein will have a better future... You are one of Daein's greatest generals, and I... Well, I'm the person who trained one of Crimea's legendary heroes... It's not easy for me to say this, but... I guess I'm just like Julia... I spent all my time chasing after that chest of silver, that I did not even see the mountain of gold before me..." Titania blushed awkwardly, and Ike and the others began to hold their breaths.

Tauroneo looked into Titania's eyes. For some reason, his loneliness, his sorrow began to melt away. Now, he was staring into the eyes of a person who would stand by him and help him recover from those years of accumulated pain, someone who could understand him... Without thinking, he darted forward and his lips pressed against hers. Realizing what he had done, Tauroneo pulled back, and found Titania smiling and blushing bright red.

Cheers echoed throughout Castle Crimea that day, and finally, Tauroneo felt that fate had given him a kind reprieve...

---------

Years later, a young man would often stroll along the walls of Castle Crimea. He was the Daein ambassador in Crimea, and was well known as one of the greatest political scholars of the era. He was the one who helped Daein change its public opinion of the laguz into a better light, and helped cure the tensions between Daein and Crimea. After all, he once spoke to the students of the Daein Military Academy: "How can I just let my father and mother continue their quarrels?" As the son of one of the Four Riders, and the son of one of Crimea's national heroes, this scholar truly had ground in both Daein and Crimean affairs, making him the perfect diplomat for the two nations.

He would walk beside the castle walls and point them out to anyone walking beside him:

"Here, my father's nation was finally soothed by my mother's nation, and the cruel Ashnard was dead. Yet here was also where the feud between Daein and Crimea ended... My parents stood by each other in the hope of gaining peace between the two nations, and ensuring that our peoples would never have to engage in conflict again. I've spent my life in the pursuit for this goal: for prolonged peace between the regal nations of Crimea and Daein..."

Who were this man's parents? I'm sure there is no need for an explanation...

------------

And so, in summer of the year 646, Generals Tauroneo and Titania of Daein and Crimea were united as one. Heroes from all over Tellius, including Sigrun and Tanith of Begnion, as well as Nasir and Ena of Goldoa, were present. Throughout Tellius, the tale of the noble hero Ike, the brave Queen Elincia, the mighty warrior Gawain, and, finally, the wise and loyal Tauroneo and his caring and steadfast wife Titania rallied the populace of the continent. In the years following this epic war, their tales inspired many future youths to work for a noble cause and ensure that they, too, could aid their world somewhat. After all, a true hero is measured not by his strength, nor his cunning, nor his skill in battle, but by his heart and soul...

---------

1. Yeah, yeah, I know that Titania is a Commander based on the game scripts, but considering that she's General Ike's second, shouldn't she also be the rank of General, in order to have some sort of authority? At least, I'm sure Elincia wouldn't regret making Titania a General.

2. My reading of Rolf and Tauroneo's supports suggests to me that Tauroneo's injured son was either 19, or in his early twenties. Though Tauroneo's statement of being "alone, for years" would have only been alone for around 3-5 years, being alone for such a time can be hard, especially if you were married and you had some kids. I've always thought of Tauroneo as having a caring heart, so being alone wouldn't be that easy for someone like him...

-------------------------

And that, my dear friends, is the ending of one of my absolute favorite fanfics to write. It pains me to know that the tale is over, yet you can be certain that I'm not going away any time soon! More fics are coming, just you wait...


End file.
